The Girl from Corellia
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: Liliana Ashford a smuggler from Corellia gets caught in a battle between Republic and Separatist fleets forcing her to dock with a Republic cruiser for safety. Making a temporary alliance with the Jedi on board she helps them fend off their mechanical enemies, but when her career as a smuggler is revealed will she be allowed to leave or arrested? Rated MA for explicit content.
1. A Day Gone Wrong

"If you want it delivered to Corellia that's going to cost you extra".

Two figures stood at the end of a dock in the Nar Shaddaa spaceports; one was a blue skinned Twi'lek wearing a simple dock worker uniform and the other was a young girl. She stood at 5'8 with shining brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and green eyes that would glisten from the light if not for the thick smog around them. With lightly tanned skin and an athletic build this girl was beautiful and would seem out of place to many on the dreadful moon if not for her clothes.

The girl wore a dirty white shirt with a red flack jacket over it both of which stopped just above her waist line showing off her midriff and black leather leggings tucked inside brown hiking boots and a black leather belt with a blaster holster on each side holding a DL-18 blaster pistol. Her name was Liliana Ashford.

"What's wrong?" the Twi'lek worker asked, "How hard can it be to make a run to Corellia?"

"It's not hard at all" the girl replied, "Unless you're a wanted criminal there. For me to get anywhere near the planet I have to change my ship's identification code just to get clearance to land".

The Twi'lek laughed, "You're a wanted criminal? Most of the smugglers in the galaxy hail from Corellia you'd think they'd be used to your kind" he moved closer to her, "So what did you do?"

The girl raised her hand and checked her fingernails clearly bored of talking to the worker, "Inquiry into my personal life costs ten times the normal rate".

The Twi'lek withdrew his question, "I see it must have been bad" he stepped back from her, "So how much extra must we pay for the delivery?"

Liliana continued checking her nails, "Usually eighty percent, but I'm in a good mood so let's call it seventy percent".

The Twi'lek brought his finger up to his bottom lip for a second, "Very well the fee is acceptable. The cargo is a pair of hyperdrives and a case of spice, that shouldn't be anything to worry about right?"

Liliana lowered her hand, "So with the cargo we have six large in addition to the hiring fee and my expenses for fuel along with the additional seventy percent the total comes out to".

The worker held a medium sized brown pouch out, "No need to do the math. Sixty thousand credits I believe that covers the total and then some".

Liliana took the pouch and opened it, "Indeed it seems we have a deal then. Of course before the cargo comes aboard my ship I will need to inspect it".

The Twi'lek nodded and left to gather the cargo returning within a few minutes along with two other workers pushing a large cart. Liliana stopped them a few meters from her ship and asked them to back away while she inspected the shipment. When her inspection was complete she stepped back and smiled telling them to move the cargo onto her ship. Once the shipment was secured in the cargo hold Liliana escorted the two workers from her ship retracting the ramp after they left.

The trio of workers watched the engines of the HWK-290 light freighter blaze to life before the ship took off slowly flying into the skies above. In the cockpit of the freighter Liliana was entering the coordinates of her destination before leaning back in the pilot's seat and resting her feet against the controls. Cupping her hands behind her head she used the heel of her boot to push the lever of the hyperdrive. While she relaxed a rapid sequence of beeping started from behind her.

Liliana looked over her shoulder to see a steel grey and black colored R2 series astromech droid, "Hey Iron".

The droid rolled over to her and beeped.

Liliana nodded, "Yep we're heading back home. You know what that means we have to change the ship's ID signature".

The astromech beeped again and rolled to the side of the cockpit plugging itself into the ship's computer and reworking the ship's ID signature to keep the Corellian officials from shooting them down. She was finally going to return home after two years she was returning to the world she grew up on.

Liliana was raised in an orphanage on Corellia since she was an infant never knowing her parents. Despite this she had a good upbringing and several friends amongst the other children while still managing to have fun. Liliana developed a somewhat enthusiastic sense of humor banding together with the others in the orphanage to play an occasional prank in the city streets or on the staff members of the orphanage. A true trouble maker from a young age she would actively search for something fun to do usually succeeding in her endeavors while making sure no one would be injured. One day however her adventurous personality got her in over her head.

One evening Liliana sneaked out of the orphanage to have some fun while she was roaming she came across a pair of spacers stealing from a merchant. One of the spacers distracted the Bith merchant while his partner silently stole his profits from the day. The two spacers left quickly leaving the Bith oblivious to their theft and Liliana to follow them. Liliana followed after the two thieving spacers silently sneaking up behind when she saw her chance she stood up and quickly squeezed between them apologizing as she slid through and walking at a fast pace.

"Watch where you're going you brat" one of them yelled as she slid between them.

"Damn kids" one of them muttered before realizing that the pouch of money he stole was gone, "The kid!"

Hearing the spacers yell Liliana bolted taking off as fast as her legs would carry her ducking through alleyways and back streets quickly losing her pursuers. Stopping to catch her breath she chuckled as she bobbed her hand up and down weighing the pouch of credits it was heavy. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the pouch amazed by the amount of credits it contained she had never seen so much money. She was tempted to keep it, but it wasn't the right thing to do she had to find the merchant and return it.

Closing the pouch she turned around to head back to where the merchant was, but the door behind her swung open hitting her in the back. The young Liliana stumbled forward dropping the credit pouch sending a few of the shining chips scattered to the ground.

"Check it out boys" a slurred voice said as a trio of drunks came out of the bar, "Free credits…how about we get some more drinks".

Seeing the drunken man reach for the credits Liliana lunged forward snatching them from the ground along with the pouch.

"Hey!" the drunk growled sluggishly turning to her, "Give that back".

"Its not yours" Liliana declared before turning to leave only to have one of them grab her arm and pull her back into them.

She screamed for them to let her go and one of them slapped her with the back of his hand, "You've got a lot of nerve for a such a young brat now give me those credits".

Liliana pulled her arm free and backed away refusing to hand over the stolen money unaware she had backed herself into a corner. The three drunks boxed her in demanding again that she give them the money, but she still refused.

One of them raised his hand as he stepped closer to her, "You need to learn your place bitch".

Liliana closed her eyes and withdrew into a huddle bracing herself for the hit, but it would never come. Instead of being struck again she heard the drunk scream in pain, opening her eyes she saw a fourth man standing behind the center drunk tightly holding his raised wrist and twisting it.

He easily stood at least six feet tall and was wearing a dirty white shirt and desert brown leggings, black boots and a long dark jacket that reached down to his knees. A large black leather ten gallon hat with a lace around his neck to keep it set on his head. He stood there holding the drunk's wrist slowly twisting it until the drunk's body began twisting along with the pain.

"Who the hell are you?" the second drunk slurred lunging forward to attack the man.

Liliana watched as this man swiftly stepped back releasing the wrist of the first drunk and landing a lightning fast jab directly into the throat of the drunk who attacked him. The man's fist snapped forward immediately retreating back to his side in an instant and the drunk started chocking before falling face first into the ground. The third drunk turned to attack him as well, but the man ducked down making a half turn around his drunken attacker before kicking the back of his knee and whipping back around slamming his shin across the drunk's forehead knocking him out.

Amazing, that was the only word Liliana could think of as she watched this stranger easily defeat each of her attackers within a few seconds. The third drunk still massaging his wrist finally turned to face the man and threw a punch only to have his arm caught and let out a drunken scream as the girl's savior threw him over his shoulder slamming him to the ground.

With the three drunks taken care of the man turned his attention to Liliana and walked over to her, "You're pretty brave kid" he said kneeling in front of her, "What's your name?"

"Li…Liliana" she answered her voice still a bit shaken from the encounter.

"That's a pretty name" he said with a slight smile, "So what are you doin' out here this time of night? Shouldn't you be home in bed?"

Liliana lowered her head with a guilty grin, "I…snuck out".

"Did ya now?" the man laughed, "I admire your bravery kid, but you should head back you're a tad too young to be wondering the streets by yourself this late".

Liliana looked at the pouch in her hands, "I can't. I have to return this first".

The man looked at the pouch of credits as Liliana told him what happened smiling when she finished, "You really are a brave one. I like you kid. Tell you what I'll go with you to return it and then I'll walk you back home…that way you won't get into any more trouble".

Normally you wouldn't trust an offer like that from someone you didn't know, but he did save her and despite his obvious appearance of an outlaw Liliana felt like she could trust him. She accepted his offer to escort her back to the merchant to return the credits and explain that she recovered them from the thieves that stole them. The merchant thanked her for returning the money giving them some fresh fruit as thanks. With the money returned it was time for Liliana to return to the orphanage leading her temporary bodyguard back through the streets until they arrived at the lonely building.

"An orphanage?" the man muttered, "I see..."

Taking her inside he spoke to the late night receptionist who was angry that Liliana had snuck out again marking the seventeenth time she had done it. Before the receptionist could scold her the man stepped in and explained what Liliana had done. Upon hearing about the young girl's brave actions she praised her, but still felt she should be punished in some way for sneaking out again after curfew. The receptionist left to fetch the current manager leaving Liliana alone in the lobby with the man who saved her.

"Guess I'm in for some extra chores tomorrow" she said with a guilty smile.

The man chuckled, "Well after seventeen times you should be used to it".

Liliana giggled before looking up to him realizing that she hadn't asked his name yet, "Who are you?"

The man took his hat off and held it over his chest, "Sean Ashford at your service milady".

Liliana bowed her head to him as the manager entered the lobby followed by the receptionist. Liliana thanked Sean for saving her before saying goodnight and goodbye to him, but he held up his finger, "You know little Lily…something tells me we'll meet again".

He placed his hat back on his head and said goodnight to them before taking his leave. Quietly Liliana followed the manager back to her room being praised for her actions, but still being scolded for sneaking out again. Liliana returned to her room and climbed into her bed unaware that it was the final night she would spend in the orphanage. Around lunch time the next day Sean had returned and asked to speak with Liliana alone.

"Tell me Lily" he said when she came over to him, "Do you like here? Are you happy?"

"Sometimes" she answered wondering why he was asking her that.

Sean rolled his shoulders back and sat down on a bench in the courtyard, "Well that's good some days are better than others" he paused for a moment, "I'm leaving Corellia tomorrow I'm heading off to Nar Shaddaa for some business".

"Will you come back?" Liliana asked him.

Sean shook his head, "Probably not for a long time, but if you'd like you can come with me". Liliana's face immediately lit up at his words, "It'd be nice to have some company other than my droids for once".

Before Liliana could answer him he held his hand up, "I have to warn you though. My life isn't an easy one…" he paused again and took in a quick breath, "I'm a smuggler. It's not a glamorous life and can be a bit dangerous at times".

"I want to go" she answered without letting him finish, "I…I like it here, but I'm tired of it. I want to see the world past this city and the galaxy beyond it…Can I?"

Sean gave her a small smile, "You have to be sure now like I said the life of a smuggler can be pretty dangerous".

Liliana nodded, "I'm sure".

Sean stood up, "Alright then, let's go talk to whoever's in charge right now".

It had finally happened, she had lived in the orphanage for thirteen years watching her other friends leave one by one believing that she would never leave herself until she came of age, but it finally happened. Sean spent the next hour filling at paperwork and it was finalized he had become Liliana's adoptive father taking her with him as they left the orphanage behind.

Arriving at the spaceport Sean showed Liliana her new home an HWK-290 light freighter. Liliana's eyes widened she had seen plenty of starships fly over head, but never seen one this close before. Taking her inside Sean introduced her to his two droids a steel grey R2 series astromech he called Iron and a purple colored 3PO series protocol droid named Violet. After introducing her to the droids and giving her a tour of the ship he told her to get used to it quickly because they would be moving around a lot as he went about his life as a smuggler.

Over the course of the next year Sean had trained and taught Liliana everything he knew from handling a blaster to fighting with her hands and from sneaking into a heavily defended area to hacking security systems. Every skill a good smuggler needed she would learn and she learned at a surprising rate. Within a few months Liliana learned what took Sean years leading him to believe either she was gifted for this sort of thing or she was destined for it either way he was sure she would make a great smuggler one day.

Only a year after he adopted her and Liliana was showing expert skill at hacking, infiltrating, fighting and using a blaster. Thanks to his age Sean had to rely more on his cunning and his blaster than his physical strength, but Liliana was still young and showed a natural flexibility which would give her an easy advantage over others, but there were still a few things he had left to teach her unfortunately he became ill leaving his adopted daughter to temporarily take over the lead and pilot the ship.

Liliana wasn't worried at first believing that Sean would pull through and overcome a simple sickness, but that wasn't the case. The illness weakened over time becoming nothing more than a minor inconvenience for the smuggler. Sean was able to move around and had most of his strength, but he would tire quickly and needed to rest often. It really didn't seem like much at first, he thought it was just his age catching up to him, but one day his illness came back sapping all of his strength and leaving him bed ridden. It became hard for him to move on his own even breathing occasionally caused him pain and it was just as bad for his daughter.

There was nothing Liliana could do when the illness became too much for Sean to handle on his own Liliana brought him to a hospital on Coruscant only for the doctors to tell them that the illness was too advanced in its stages for them to do much other than make him comfortable. Given at best only a few weeks left Sean looked to Liliana and managed a smile telling her the most important lesson he could teach her. While they were smugglers and considered criminals it was important that they set themselves apart from the rest of their kind.

"Honor"

That single word drifted from his lips as Liliana sat next to his bed. He told her that honor should be the most important trait in her life. While smuggling was considered a crime it didn't mean they had to be bad people.

"Always do what you think is right" he told her, "Even if it means turning on a former client or bailing on a job. If you think it's the right thing to do then do it no matter what".

Liliana leaned forward sliding out of her chair and falling to her knees. She looked at Sean with tears streaming from her eyes begging him to not leave her to somehow keep fighting and pull through. Sean could feel his time was near he barely had the strength to turn his head, but he forced his arm to moved and rested his hand on his daughter's face.

"I'll always be with you Lily" he whispered gently running his hand over her cheek, "You'll be sad for a while, but it will pass…It feels like it was only yesterday for me when I brought you with me into the galaxy" tears formed in Sean's eyes as his adopted daughter grabbed his hand.

"It may have only been two years" he continued, "But I love you as if you were my own".

Feeling his hand become heavier in hers Liliana suddenly turned into a terrified child tightly gripping his hand, "Daddy don't go" she cried bringing another smile to Sean's face.

Even though he adopted her two years ago she always called him by name something he was ok with, but hearing her call him that even if only that one time made him happier than he could ever remember. He smiled at her one last time and told her he loved her before he finally passed leaving his daughter behind.

Liliana is seventeen now two years had passed since her adoptive father died leaving her his ship and the droids on it. Still saddened by his passing she continued on finding her own path in life as a smuggler gaining a big reputation within the mid and out rims and even managing to get herself labeled as a wanted criminal on her home world Corellia. It was definitely a fulfilling life with many adventures and surprises for her, but thanks to everything her father taught her she had yet to run into anything she couldn't handle until today.

Iron the astromech droid began beeping loudly awakening Liliana from her nap.

"What is it Iron?" she asked sliding her feet out of the co-pilot's seat and looking at the droid.

Iron continued beeping loudly in a rapid sequence as if he was panicking about something.

"What do you mean the hyperdrive is malfunctioning?" Iron continued beeping and Liliana sighed, "Well I would have gotten it repaired while we were on Nar Shaddaa, but I don't trust anyone on that moon".

Iron beeped again his head piece rotating 180 degrees to look at her.

Liliana leaned back in her seat, "Alright find us a safe place to come out of hyperspace we'll have to try and fix it before we go any further".

Iron beeped again acknowledging his orders and calculating a new set of coordinates for the ship to come out of hyperspace. Once the coordinates were locked in the droid unplugged itself from the ship and turned back to his owner letting her know it was done.

"Alright here we go" Liliana said pulling back the hyperdrive lever.

The infinite stream of moving lights around them slowed and immediately stopped as the ship dropped from hyperspace not into the sea of stars they were expecting, but into a sea of laser fire and star fighters.

"Oh what the hell" Liliana yelled quickly taking the controls of her ship and avoiding a collision with a star fighter, "What did you get us into this time?" she yelled at Iron.

The astromech droid beeped again shuffling back and forth on its two legs as if it were angry.

"I said find somewhere safe" she yelled at the droid, "Not somewhere between Republic and Separatist cruisers". The freighter rocked as a blast of laser fire hit it, "Dammit I don't like this…we have to get out of here".

Iron continued beeping reminding his owner that the hyperdrive still needed repairs and was an unwise option.

"Obviously" Liliana said to the droid, "Hopefully I can maneuver through the battle and get us far enough away. A harmless little freighter like us shouldn't draw any fire right?"

The ship shook again and Iron beeped as it rolled forward and bumped into Liliana's seat.

"Don't take that tone with me" she told the droid, "Just get started on those repairs while I get us out of here".

A light began flashing to Liliana's left followed by a light beeping sound signaling that someone was trying to contact her.

"This is the Republic cruiser Resolute, unknown freighter, identify yourself" a voice demanded.

"You want identification?" Liliana asked him, "I am NOT an enemy" she yelled, "So don't fire at me".

"You're in the middle of a battle zone change your course at once".

"Really?" she yelled back, "I never would have guessed this was a battle zone" the freighter rocked again and Iron screamed as it rolled to the side slamming into the wall of the navicomputer.

"Son of a…" Liliana began angrily.

"Freighter pilot what's your status?" the voice asked.

Liliana's hand flew across the controls of her ship, "My engines are hit and my hyperdrive is malfunctioning. I'm not a fan of the Republic, but if you can help me out that'd be great".

"Roger that standby".

"Standby?" Liliana repeated in an aggravated tone, "I'm not going to sit here while I'm being shot at".

The voice came back within a few moments, "We're sending a fighter squadron to cover you can you make it to our ship?"

"Maybe" Liliana replied, "Which ship is yours? You all look the same from out here".

"I'm marking our ship on your HUD just follow our fighters they'll provide as much cover as they can. Your ship is too large to fit in our hangar the auxiliary docking port is on the underside of our cruiser if you can dock with us you'll be safe".

"This is not how I wanted my day to go" Liliana growled to herself as she followed the Republic fighters to the massive cruiser at the center of the Republic formation.

Flying under the massive star destroyer Liliana guided her ship toward its center and into the docking bay.

Liliana stood up and walked out of the cockpit, "Iron keep working on the hyperdrive I want to get out of here as soon as possible" leaving her ship and entering the Republic cruiser she docked with she was met by a pair clone troopers both of them armed with E-5 blaster rifles.

"We apologize for the armed welcome, but we can't take chances during a battle like this" one of the clones said, "We need you to come with us".

The second clones apologized a second time and placed Liliana in restraining cuffs as a precaution before trying to take her two blasters holstered to her waist.

"I don't think so" Liliana said stepping away from him, "You've got me cuffed that's enough, but you're not touching my blasters".

"Sorry ma'am its protocol" the clone replied.

Liliana shook her head, "I don't care they stay on me at all times if that's going to be a problem you'd better have a lot more than these cuffs and those rifles".

The first clone talked his brother down, "It'll be fine besides we don't have time for this we have to get back to our station" he looked to Liliana, "We'll take you to the bridge please follow us".

As they moved through the halls Liliana slowly moved her hand into one of the pockets of her red flak jacket taking out a small object resembling a pick and slid it under the cuffs restraining her wrists.

Arriving on the bridge the two clones escorted her over to a group of four people standing around a large hologram showing the enemy ships.

"General Skywalker here's the pilot of the freighter that docked with us".

"Thank you trooper you can go back to your post".

"Here you can have these back" Liliana said handing the trooper the restraining cuffs after she took them off, "So who are you?" she asked the man the trooper called General Skywalker.

The man turned to face her along with his allies, he was a fair bit taller than she was, but once she got a look at his clothes she knew who or at least what he was.

The older man standing to his right introduced himself first, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker" he motioned to the man the clones addressed and then to the other man standing at the other side of the hologram, "Admiral Yularen" he finally motioned to a young Togruta girl standing next to them, "And Ahsoka Tano".

Liliana hummed, "I've never met a Jedi before let alone three".

Obi-Wan nodded, "Well I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances, but that doesn't seem to be the case. What are you doing out here?"

Before Liliana could answer the cruiser rocked violently, "Report!" the ship's admiral yelled.

"We've been hit" the bridge operator yelled back, "Docking pods are breaching the hull we've got clankers incoming on two decks".

Obi-Wan turned to the Admiral, "Admiral continue the attack we'll go and handle the droids".

"Very well General" the admiral replied, "Good luck down there".

The Jedi named Anakin turned to the Togruta girl next to him, "Ahsoka you take the port side Obi-Wan and I will take the stern".

The girl nodded, "Whatever you say Master be careful down there".

As the three Jedi left the bridge Liliana tapped her fingers against one of her blasters, "I'm going to regret" she muttered to herself before running from the bridge and after the Togruta girl.

"Hey hold up" she called to her.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked her.

"I'm going with you" Liliana replied, "You guys helped me now I'm helping you".

The elevator doors closed around them, "I hope you know how to use those" she said referring to Liliana's blasters.

"Wouldn't have them if I didn't" Liliana said, "Ahsoka right? I'm Liliana".

Ahsoka gave her a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you let's hope it stays that way".

* * *

**A/N.** Thanks for reading. This story is a prequel to another that Vader23A will be writing in the future and will occasionally intersect with parts of "The Padawan of Light and Dark" by The Emerald's Edge.

Other than that I hope you enjoyed chapter one and are looking forward to the next chapter.


	2. Change of Plans

"So what brings you out here?" Ahsoka asked swinging her green lightsaber deflecting the blaster bolts back to the droids.

"Just traveling" Liliana answered taking a cover position behind the beams against the wall. Ducking out of the cover to fire at the enemy she scored two direct hits against the battle droids, "I was on my way to Corellia when my hyperdrive started to malfunction".

Ahsoka deflected another shot before throwing her hand forward causing the squad of droids in front of them to fly back, "Well sorry you got caught up in this".

"You know I was upset at first" Liliana said coming out from her cover and shooting down another three droids, "But it's been a while since my last bit of target practice so it's not so bad".

"Behind us" a clone trooper yelled as another squad of droids attacked them from the rear.

"Twitch!" Ahsoka yelled as the clone was shot.

"I've got him" Liliana yelled diving out from her cover and grabbing the downed clone. Lifting his shoulders up she dragged him behind the beams providing him protection from enemy fire.

Removing the clone's helmet she placed her fingers against his neck he still had a pulse.

"Grenade incoming!" another clone yelled as a battle droid ran forward tossing a brown orb toward them.

Liliana turned to the droid throwing the grenade her arm rose and her blaster fired as the grenade left the droid's hand. The blaster bolt hit the grenade just inches from the droid's hand causing it to detonate destroying the droids next to it. Liliana stood in the middle of the corridor firing at the enemy scoring direct hits with each shot.

"How do you like that?" Liliana yelled after the blast destroyed the droids.

Ahsoka cut down the last droid and turned to Liliana, "Not bad you really know how to handle a blaster".

Spinning the blaster around her finger Liliana smiled, "Well when you travel as much as I do you tend to run into trouble. So it usually pays to have a blaster on hand".

Ahsoka moved her eyes over Liliana, "I guess you're right. How old are you?"

Liliana slipped the blaster into its holster, "Seventeen…why?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Well you just seem a little young to captain your own ship and use a blaster so well".

"My father died and left the ship to me" Liliana said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ahsoka replied, "If you don't mind me asking how did he die?"

"He got sick one day" Liliana told her, "He never recovered from it".

Ahsoka lowered her head, "Well thank you for your help" raising her wrist to her mouth she activated her comlink, "This is Ahsoka all droids on the port side have been taken care of".

"Nice job Snips" her master's voice replied, "So what's your total?"

"Thirty-seven" Ahsoka replied.

"Forty" Anakin said, "Looks like I win again".

"Win what?" Liliana asked.

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, "Its some game he started every time we go into a battle we keep a kill count".

Liliana walked past Ahsoka and pointed at each droid on the ground, "Two, five, eleven" she turned around and started counting the droids that flanked them, "Forty-three" she said, "So that means I win".

Anakin stuttered, "Yeah well…"

Liliana cut him off, "Before we get to my prize I want to know if my ship is ok".

"Your ship will be fine once we win this battle".

Admiral Yularen contacted them, "No need to worry about that General. Two enemy ships down and the last one is in full retreat with extensive damage even if they make it to hyperspace the ship won't survive the trip".

Liliana scratched her chin, "So the complete destruction of all enemy ships…that's a victory in my book" she looked back to Ahsoka, "So how do we celebrate our victory?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "We don't after a mission is over we head back to Coruscant unless we receive orders to go somewhere else".

Liliana looked perplexed, "You're serious? You don't celebrate at all?"

Ahsoka grinned, "Well in an official capacity no, but…there is a friend of mine who would celebrate by making us dinner he's a really good cook".

"Does this friend have a name?" Liliana asked her, "Is he here?"

Ahsoka lowered her eyes, "Leon…he's not here he's back on Coruscant".

Liliana noticed the tone in her voice when she said his name she was sad and scared. Something happened to her friend something that scared her.

"Is he alright?" she asked her.

Ahsoka nodded, "For now…he got caught in an explosion. Someone planted a bomb in the senate building Leon…pushed me and the senator out of the way just before it went off".

"I hope he pulls through" Liliana said.

Ahsoka nodded with a small smile, "Thank you. I'm sure he'll be fine I'm just…"

A clone trooper walked over to them, "Sorry to interrupt Commander, but we should get back to the bridge".

Ahsoka nodded to the clone, "Right let's go".

Following Ahsoka back to the ship's bridge Liliana began to think about what she said. She remembered hearing something about a bomb going off in the senate building about a month ago and all reports said the senator survived and there were no casualties. The senate building is one of the most carefully guarded places in the galaxy so how could anyone place a bomb anywhere in the building. The thought was pushed from her mind as they returned to the ship's bridge meeting the Jedi once again as she had before the droids breached their ship.

Leaning her back against the wall Liliana looked over to the Jedi named Obi-Wan, "Well that was fun I guess so what happens now?"

The Jedi Master turned to her, "We've won the battle so all we have to do is make repairs and return to Coruscant. As for you young one you have our thanks and our free to leave when you like".

Liliana clasped her hands together, "Well see you around then" pushing herself off the wall she headed for the door before Obi-Wan called to her.

"Oh there is one thing I wanted to ask you".

Liliana turned to him subtly moving her hand to her blaster, "And that is?"

Obi-Wan stepped around the projector in the center of the bridge, "We detected some strange readings from inside your ship. What is it you're transporting?"

Liliana kept her eyes on Obi-Wan while counting the number of people on the bridge through her peripheral, "Just a replacement engine for a freighter company on Corellia".

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "Is that so? Well I suppose it's possible that our scanners are just damaged from the recent battle, but whatever it is they're detecting seems to be radioactive".

"That's not possible" Liliana told him, "I personally inspect anything and everything that's brought aboard my ship".

"That's actually something I wanted to ask you" Obi-Wan said, "How does someone so young come to own her own starship. A freighter like that is very expensive".

After she finished counting the number of personnel around her Liliana began making notes of any weapons they were carrying as well as the control consoles around them. Already she had planned five possible exit strategies in case she had to force her way out of the bridge. Five different possible was to get out each with minimal casualties of course the biggest threat to her would be the Jedi standing in front of her. If Ahsoka's skill was any indication on what Jedi were capable of the best course of action would be to talk herself out of any confrontation.

"Normally yes" Liliana admitted, "But it was my father's he left it to me before he died".

"I see" Obi-Wan said, "I'm sorry for your loss, but even if you inherited the ship you would still have to maintain it and for a ship of that size".

Liliana cut him off, "Why don't you just go ahead and say what you're thinking".

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by her sudden outburst, but something in the girl's tone struck him as suspicious, "What do you do to get enough income to maintain a ship like that?"

"I'm self-employed. I work mostly as an independent contractor shipping various kinds of cargo. The pay tends to be substantial" Liliana glared at him, "I hope this isn't how you thank someone who helped you".

Obi-Wan pretended to not notice her hand moving toward her blaster, "I apologize if I offended you, but I hope you can understand my concern. Even if our scanners are malfunctioning detecting a radioactive signature on your ship makes me worry".

"I can understand your concern" Liliana admitted, "But the simple fact of the matter is whatever is on my ship is my business and not yours" Liliana turned sideways, "Now thank you for allowing me to dock with your ship, but now that its all clear I must return to my job".

After leaving the bridge Liliana contacted her astromech droid, "Iron I want you to scan the shipment we're delivering. If you pick up anything even slightly off about it tell me at once".

Hearing the droid beep from the other end Liliana considered the possibility that her cargo could be dangerous, but the real question would be why would it be. The first thing Liliana told anyone who hired her is she refused to transport anything dangerous. Returning to the docking area for her ship she waited until Iron contacted her before entering her ship again. Her cargo was indeed irradiated with something and whatever it was Iron was concerned for Liliana's safety. The droid sealed the door preventing Liliana from returning to her own ship.

"Iron what's going on?"

The astromech beeped frantically as it explained to its owner the dangers of her cargo.

"Impossible I scanned it myself" Liliana argued.

The droid beeped telling her it was in a hidden capsule that must have ruptured or opened somehow spreading radiation throughout the cargo hold.

Liliana sighed and turned around to return to the bridge to speak with Obi-Wan again.

"Oh back so soon?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Liliana took in a quick breath, "It seems I owe you an apology Obi-Wan. My astromech droid has informed me that my cargo is contaminated with some kind of radiation. As a precaution he sealed the entrance to my ship so I can't return for the time being. I was hoping to fly a ways out and jettison it into the void, but it seems to be too dangerous to attempt…and as much as I dislike the idea it seems I need your help".

"Well we'll certainly help you, but we must return to Coruscant".

"I don't really have much choice on that" Liliana muttered to herself, "I'll pay for transportation to Coruscant and if you know anyone who can decontaminate my ship that would be great".

"No payment will be necessary" Obi-Wan said walking over to her, "But I do want to know the truth about your cargo. Why are you transporting something radioactive?"

Liliana stepped back and leaned her back against the wall, "I didn't know the cargo was contaminated. I picked up the shipment on Nar Shaddaa and was delivering it to Corellia".

One of the other Jedi stepped forward, "Obi-Wan I know you're concerned, but she did help us. You don't have to keep interrogating her we're in no danger right?"

Obi-Wan stepped back, "I suppose you're right Anakin".

"You don't have to keep probing me" Liliana said, "You can just ask me outright".

The Jedi named Anakin looked over to her, "You're a smuggler right?"

Liliana nodded, "One of the best".

Anakin gave her a small appreciative smile, "Well smuggling isn't legal, but you put yourself at risk to help us defend our ship" he looked back to Obi-Wan, "I'm sure we can give her a pass right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I suppose its only right. Of course her cargo is dangerous so we will have to confiscate it".

"No problems there" Liliana said, "If it's dangerous I don't want it on my ship. So is there somewhere I can rest while we travel?"

Anakin nodded and turned around to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka you don't mind sharing a room with her do you? We'll be back in a few hours".

Ahsoka shook her head, "Not at all master" she walked over to Liliana, "Come on".

Liliana followed the young Togruta off the bridge and down the corridors to the officer quarters deck.

"So you're a smuggler" Ahsoka said as she led Liliana down the hall.

"I hope that won't be a problem" Liliana replied stopping in front of Ahsoka's quarters.

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, "Well smugglers are considered criminals, but you helped us so you can't be too bad".

Liliana chuckled, "While smuggling is considered illegal you can't deny it's a vital part of the Republic's economy".

"I wouldn't know anything about that actually" Ahsoka admitted, "What I do know is smuggler or not you helped us and we won't forget it".

Liliana smiled as Ahsoka opened the door, "So this means I'm not under arrest right?"

Ahsoka returned the smile, "No you're not although you may be asked a few questions when we return, but that will probably be it".

Following Ahsoka into her room Liliana turned around taking in every detail, "You know the last time I was in another girl's room it led to a lot of trouble".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked her.

Liliana's smile became mischievous, "I'm a wanted criminal on Corellia every time I go there I have to change my ship's ID signature just to avoid port authorities".

"What did you do?"

Liliana walked over to Ahsoka's bed and sat down, "Rufus Mallard" he's the former senator of Corellia. He was one of the youngest senator's in galactic history and retired his position after only five years. Anyway one night he caught me…in bed with his daughter and well now I'm a wanted woman".

"What do you mean in bed with his daughter?" Ahsoka asked her.

Liliana laughed, "You're joking right?" seeing the look in Ahsoka's eyes sent a wave of disbelief in the smuggler's mind, "Wow Jedi are pretty sheltered when it comes to certain things".

That's when it clicked in Ahsoka's mind. The colors of her head tails suddenly became more vivid and the young padawan awkwardly looked away from her guest making her laugh even more.

Breaking free from her nervous silence Ahsoka returned her eyes to Liliana as she calmed down, "Are you saying you…"

"Had sex with another girl?" Liliana finished for her, "Yes".

"But you are a girl".

"And?" Liliana asked her sarcastically, "That won't be an issue will it?"

Ahsoka blushed again, "It's just unusual that's all. I haven't really met anyone like that before".

Liliana kept her pose giving off an aura of nonchalance, "I wouldn't call it unusual I just have a preference that's different from what most would consider normal".

Ahsoka stared at her, "I'm pretty sure that's the definition of the word".

Liliana shrugged, "I guess you're right, but still it's the way I am. I'm not saying I don't like men mind you I just prefer girls".

"I see" Ahsoka said lowering her eyes, "So do you still keep in contact with her?"

Liliana's smile faded, "No…I would love to see her again, but I can't".

"Did you love her?" Ahsoka asked sitting next to her.

"Part of me did".

Ahsoka apologized for prying, but Liliana dismissed it telling her it was alright. Deciding to change the subject Ahsoka asked her what it was like for her being a smuggler and getting to travel a lot even if it was secretly or illegally. Their conversation lasted for hours as the star ship continued its trip through hyperspace. Liliana shared stories of places she had visited such as Ryloth, Nar Shaddaa, even Korriban the ancient Sith world. Ahsoka shared her own stories about the worlds she had seen during her missions in the war.

Liliana stretched her arms and fell back onto the bed, "You know if you ever get bored of the whole Jedi thing you could come and join me. I would love some company other than Iron and Violet".

"Who are they?"

"My droids, Iron is an R2 series astromech and Violet is a 3PO series protocol droid. I love them, but sometimes especially after a long period of time you want to be around other people".

Ahsoka leaned back on her arms, "My master has an R2 series astromech droid as well. R2D2 easily the most reliable droid I've ever met. He's saved our lives several times".

"Is that so?" Liliana hummed, "Iron is pretty reliable, but he's got a bit of an attitude. Sarcastic, cocky and he's a real trash talker. My father was doing some repairs to him one day and damaged his behavior core".

"Ever thought of getting him fixed?" Ahsoka asked looking over her shoulder.

"Never" Liliana smirked, "He's more fun this way".

"Well I can't say I know what you mean, but I understand what you're saying".

Raising her hand behind Ahsoka's back Liliana smirked, "I am enjoying your company thank you for letting me use your room for the trip".

Before Ahsoka could respond to her Liliana ran the tip of her finger down Ahsoka's spine making her shiver and lurch forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly turning to face her.

Liliana silently chuckled, "I'm sorry I just wanted to see how you'd react".

Ahsoka stood up, "You're starting to remind me of Leon".

"That's your friend on Coruscant right? The one who"

Ahsoka nodded, "He's going to be ok he's just recovering".

"So how do I remind you of him?" Liliana asked her.

Ahsoka slowly sat back down keeping her eyes on Liliana, "He's a flirt. He likes to tease me and he flirts with every girl he meets. He usually introduces himself by saying I'm Leon Solstice soon to be Jedi Master, self-proclaimed ladies man and hopeless romantic".

Liliana chuckled again, "That's a pretty unique description he can't really introduce himself like that can he?"

Ahsoka sighed, "I'm afraid so he's not exactly a traditional Jedi".

"So he's a Jedi to?" Liliana asked, "I heard Jedi weren't allowed to become close to others" she yawned, "Or something like that".

"We're not allowed to form attachments, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends with someone" Ahsoka explained, "We just have to be ready to let go should anything happen to someone".

Liliana's eyes grew heavy and her words became sluggish, "Be ready to let go…I can't imagine doing something like that".

"It's not easy" Ahsoka admitted, "But its something we have to do".

"I see" Liliana slurred, "Forgive me for saying so, but that sounds pretty dumb".

Ahsoka stood up again, "I admit it still doesn't make complete sense to me, but I believe in the teachings and the wisdom of the Council".

Liliana's eyes fluttered a bit as she rolled to her side and slid her arm over to hold herself up, "Sorry I don't mean to sound judgmental about it".

Ahsoka shook her head, "No that's alright. We'll be back at Coruscant in a coupe of hours why don't you go ahead and get some rest".

"What about you?" Liliana asked sluggishly.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to late hours".

Liliana pushed herself up, "No we can't have that. This is your bed it's not right if I take it from you".

"No really it's ok".

Liliana stood up and wrapped her arm around Ahsoka's waist, "We could always share the bed".

Ahsoka blushed again as Liliana rested her other hand against her cheek, "I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I have to decline".

Liliana chuckled, "You're pretty cute when you're nervous".

Ahsoka closed her eyes as Liliana lowered her head and just as their lips were about to meet Liliana felt something on her shoulder before her body began shaking.

"Hey wake up"

"What?" Liliana muttered looking at the ceiling.

"We're here time to get up".

"Ahsoka?" Liliana muttered sluggishly as she sat up, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep while we were talking" the young Jedi scoffed, "You must have been pretty tired".

Liliana yawned before jumping to her feet and stretching her arms, "Sorry I guess your bed was pretty comfortable".

Ahsoka placed her hand on her waist and tilted her head, "I guess so. You were mumbling in your sleep what were you dreaming about?"

Liliana turned away from her to hide her blushing face, "Nothing important" she lied as she stretched her arms, "So what do we do now?"

Ahsoka walked over to the door, "Now we go see Master Kenobi he'll take you to see the Chancellor and we'll just have to see where everything goes from there".

"Not liking the sound of that plan actually" Liliana smiled.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Smuggler or not you helped us so that's worth something".

Liliana tightened the laces on her boots before following Ahsoka into the hall, "I hope your right".


	3. Unexpected

"Is that so?" Chancellor Palpatine asked sitting at his desk.

"Yes Chancellor" Anakin replied standing in the middle of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka with Liliana standing at Ahsoka's side, "She was a great help to us without I fear we would have been defeated".

Palpatine turned his judgmental gaze to Liliana, "While I don't approve of smugglers I suppose I do owe you some gratitude. You helped save many lives for that I am willing to grant you a pardon on any past deeds you may have conducted against the Republic".

Liliana politely cut him off, "I want to clarify sir. I do not take jobs that would involve me working against the Republic the same goes for jobs that involve working against the CIS either. However if you'd like to repay me perhaps you can clear up a little misunderstanding I have with the authorities on Corellia".

"What kind of misunderstanding?" the Chancellor asked.

Liliana gave a nervous grin, "I may have slept with the former senator's daughter one night".

The Chancellor sat at his desk, "That was you? I recall Senator Mallard mentioning that once, but I never gave it much thought".

Liliana began blushing a little, "Well I'm sure the former senator as given it more than enough thought. I can't even get near Corellia without changing my ship's ID signature".

The Chancellor leaned against his desk and interlocked his fingers resting his chin against his hands, "Technically that would be considered a private matter on Corellia, but I may be able to do something about it".

"That would be greatly appreciated" Liliana said.

"Very well" the Chancellor agreed, "I will see what I can do" his expression suddenly became serious almost threatening, "But before I do that I want to make something clear to you. Smuggling is a crime I will allow it to pass this one time and let you go on your way, but if you are ever caught with illegal cargo in Republic space you will be sentenced".

Liliana casually smiled at him, "You won't have to worry about that. Most of my business is in the Outer Rim Territories".

"Then we have an agreement" the Chancellor said, "You are dismissed and your ship will be returned to you once it is deemed safe".

Liliana bowed her head to him, "It was a pleasure meeting you sir".

Turning around Liliana left along with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan while the Chancellor asked to speak to Anakin alone.

Exiting the office Liliana smirked, "That went well I think".

"Indeed" Obi-Wan agreed, "You handled yourself quite well it makes me think you've been through similar situations".

"I have" Liliana told him, "While I've never been caught on a job I have been arrested on…other exploits. I'm just really good at escaping when the situation calls for it".

Ahsoka gave her a half smile, "Why do I get the feeling that you tend to get into a lot of trouble?"

"Oh do I ever" Liliana laughed, "Aside from being a wanted individual on Corellia I have a bounty on my head after this one job I had on Tatooine. I was hired to make a delivery to Jabba the Hutt, turns out the shipment I was delivering was laced with an ingredient that is specifically toxic to Hutts. When he found out he tried to have me arrested, but I escaped he sent a Duros bounty hunter after me. Bane I think his name was".

"Bane?" Obi-Wan asked her, "Cad Bane?"

Liliana quickly pointed at him, "That's him".

"You escaped from Cad Bane? That's quite impressive".

Liliana shrugged, "It wasn't easy. He did have me for a while, but I slipped out of my restraints and hacked his ship's systems allowing me to get away. I'm not the galaxy's typical everyday scoundrel. I'm a really good slicer and mechanic. I've reprogrammed maintenance droids to clean organics before to cover up an escape".

Obi-Wan gave a quick chuckle, "That sounds like an interesting story".

Liliana smiled again, "I was on Bespin at the time in a cantina on Cloud City. I accused a mining administrator of cheating at a hand of cards and he had me arrested for disrupting the peace. I incapacitated my guards and escaped from my cell, but not before slicing the security cameras to loop the footage of me resting in my cell. From there I found the maintenance room and rewired a few droids to consider the people around them as dirty and attempt to clean them so while the droids were running up and bumping into them I slipped away, but not before taking my credits back".

"Sounds like you have quite the adventures" Obi-Wan said, "I should probably return to the temple and brief the Council on our mission. Ahsoka why don't you show our guest around a bit, keep her company while her ship is being cleaned".

Ahsoka nodded, "Alright Master I'll see you later".

Obi-Wan left leaving Ahsoka and Liliana alone in the halls of the Senate Building.

"Are you hungry?" Liliana asked Ahsoka.

"A little" Ahsoka admitted, "Feel like having lunch?"

Liliana nodded and followed Ahsoka to a diner in CoCo Town. The Upper levels of Coruscant were violently busy with air traffic zooming by overhead creating a constant bellow of wind and the amount of talking and yelling of the pedestrians on the ground were enough to almost drown out the engines of the speeders above. Like most city worlds Coruscant had a constant stream of business no matter where you went, but to someone like Liliana there was great merit in such a place.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked seeing the way Liliana kept looking over her shoulder.

"Just keeping an eye out" Liliana answered casually.

Ahsoka scoffed lightly, "What do you think someone is going to try to attack us?"

Liliana nodded her head to the side, "Well we're not on Nar Shaddaa, but you never know. Large crowds of people are perfect if you need to stay hidden from someone".

Ahsoka looked around at the sea of people, "Its broad daylight" she stated bluntly, "Even if there was someone following us they wouldn't try anything in front of all these people".

Liliana chuckled almost mockingly, "You're so naïve Ahsoka it's cute. It doesn't matter how safe a place may be when you've made the kind of enemies I have you have to be constantly aware of what's around you. A person would run up and try to kill me right now if there was enough money in it".

Ahsoka rested her hands on her hips, "Let's say they did I've seen what you can do. You can handle yourself pretty well and I'm a Jedi one flash of these" she exhibited her lightsabers, "And they'll back off".

Liliana watched Ahsoka tilt her hips to show her lightsabers, but the smuggler's eyes weren't watching her weapons.

Liliana cracked an intrigued grin as her eyes started moving over Ahsoka's body, "You know when you stand like that you show off your curves pretty well".

Hearing her words Ahsoka blushed and quickly straightened her stance hugging her arms across her chest making Liliana laugh.

"It sucks that you're a Jedi I could have so much fun with you".

Hearing a hint of a seductive tone in her voice Ahsoka turned to her, "What do you mean?" she asked before remembering what Liliana told her back on the Resolute.

Turning away from her again the vivid stripes on Ahsoka's head tails seemed to be glowing as her embarrassment grew.

Liliana laughed again, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed".

Ahsoka hugged her arms even tighter, "Can you stop that please" she begged, "Its one thing to say that as a joke, but to say it in public with this many people around".

"Alright" Liliana agreed calming down a bit, "Come on let's eat".

The sigh above the diner read "Dex's Diner" and it was almost packed with patrons of various races. The jukebox in the corner could barely be heard over the noisy patrons. Finding seats at the back corner the two girls sat down and waited for the service droid to roll over to them.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm WA-7, but you can call me FLO how are you doing today?"

"Pretty good" Liliana answered, "I hope you are it seems pretty busy in here".

The droid rolled back an inch on its unicycle leg, "Well it is the lunch rush all of these businessmen and the like looking for a quick bite before going back to work. What can we get to start you off today?"

Quickly scanning over their menus they both ordered and watched the droid roll away before returning their attention to each other.

"So what made you decide to become a smuggler?" Ahsoka asked her while they waited.

Liliana took a second before answered, her entire past flashed by in her mind, "It's what my father did. I only traveled with him for two years before he died. I really enjoy it though, the occasional danger can be exciting if you approach it properly and the fact that I can go on vacation whenever I want for as long as I want means I get to see some pretty exotic worlds".

"What's the best place you've visited so far?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's a tough one" Liliana admitted, "I've been to dozens of worlds, most of which I really don't like, but the ones I did enjoy going to…it's hard to select a favorite. I guess to really choose one I'd have to break them into different categories. If you ever want to go to a world where there's some adventure to be had I'd go with Felucia. If you want to go to a place to explore thousands of years worth of lost history Korriban is a good choice" she stopped to laugh, "Just be sure to pack some really heavy weapons the local wildlife tend to be…hungry".

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "You've been to Korriban?"

"Didn't I tell you that already?" Liliana wondered before nodding, "Yeah in your room on that warship I told you I'd been there before".

"That's right you did" Ahsoka muttered, "Sorry I guess it's just hard to wrap my head around someone going to that place. I've read a little about it, it sounds like a nasty place".

"I wouldn't call it that" Liliana said, "Well the local fauna can be pretty nasty, but the planet itself is basically dead…" she suddenly paused and looked to her right, "You know I just remembered I have something on my ship that you Jedi may be interested in".

"What?"

Liliana shrugged, "If I had to guess I think it's what you call a holocron, but I can't be sure since I've never seen one".

"A holocron?" Ahsoka repeated, "You have a holocron?"

Again Liliana shrugged, "I think its one I can't be sure".

"What makes you think its one?"

Liliana waved her hand to the side, "Because every time I touch the thing it starts talking to me telling me things like my power is weak and untapped. It called me an infant and tried comparing me to people I've never heard of. Eventually it just started pissing me off so I threw it into a storage space and it's been there for about eight months now".

Ahsoka raised her finger to her lip for a second thinking about what Liliana just told her, "You should tell the Council".

"Maybe" Liliana said, "I've forgotten about it until just now, but I don't like having it on my ship now that I think about it. It makes me feel…uneasy".

"Where did you find it?"

"Tython…I found it in cave close to some really old looking computers. They had to be at least a thousand years old".

"Tython…" Ahsoka muttered, "I've heard that name somewhere…Tython".

"Think about it latter" Liliana told her as FLO the waitress droid returned with their order.

Thanking the droid Liliana returned her eyes to Ahsoka, "Food first then we'll talk about all the naughty objects on my ship…maybe not all of them".

As they began eating Liliana asked Ahsoka what it was like growing up as a Jedi absorbing every word as she listened. To many people in the galaxy the Jedi were seen as paragons of justice sometimes even viewed as beings of a higher power despite the Jedi's dislike of being viewed as such. To someone like Liliana however the Jedi seemed little more than hermits with magical powers. The young smuggler never gave it much thought before having never met a Jedi, but listening to Ahsoka's description of life as a Jedi made her feel sad for them. To live one's entire life strictly bound by such a restrictive code that forbids so many of what one would consider the joys of life seemed like a life sentence.

"Hey Ahsoka" Liliana began, "You said Jedi aren't allowed to become attached to others right?"

Ahsoka nodded, "In a way. We make relationships with others and become friends, but more extreme attachments are not allowed".

"Like love" Liliana noted to which the young Togruta across from her nodded. Liliana sighed as her hand wrapped around her drink, "I can't understand that part".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked as Liliana took a large gulp of her drink.

Setting her glass down Liliana began rubbing her thumb over her index and middle fingers, "Remember that girl I told you about the daughter of the former senator".

"You mean the one you…" Ahsoka stopped herself trying not to think of what happened.

Liliana nodded, "Well I really liked her…she was a fun person to be around and I was really happy when I got to be with her. But now that I can't go back home without hiding and changing my identity it makes me sad. I'm not trying to insult your order or its teachings I'm just saying that having someone to love is one of the best joys there is…I guess when I think about it life as a Jedi seems pretty sad".

Ahsoka quickly shook her head, "No it's not like that. I'll admit its not easy being a Jedi, but it's worth it. If I had the choice to, I wouldn't change anything about my life right now".

Liliana smiled pensively, "Maybe it's all in perspective then. Sorry I hope I didn't upset or offend you".

Ahsoka shook her head again, "No it's alright there's no harm in asking about it".

Liliana kept smiling and nodded before taking one last sip of her drink, "Well ready to go?"

Ahsoka returned the nod and Liliana called FLO back to them paying their bill and then leaving the diner.

"Well let's go see this Jedi Council then" Liliana said, "Tell them about this holocron so I can get it off my ship".

Using her comlink Ahsoka gained permission from her master to bring Liliana to the temple to have her speak with the Council. Taking a free speeder from a transportation hub the two arrived at the massive structure despite their quick descent to the temple hanger Liliana was able to get a good look at most of the temple's architect. She had seen the temple in the distance the last time she was on Coruscant, but never cared to think about it before now. Landing in the temple hanger Liliana hopped out of the vehicle and made a brisk turn seeing every angle of the hanger before Ahsoka told her to follow her.

"You know what" Liliana began as they walked through the halls of the serene temple, "This is a really nice place. A bit too quiet, but I like it".

Stopping in front of a pair of large doors Ahsoka turned to her, "Here are the Council Chambers, they're waiting for us inside".

"Well let's not keep them waiting any longer" Liliana said reaching to open the doors only to have Ahsoka stop her.

"Listen before we go in there"

Liliana quickly cut her off, "It'll be fine. I've dealt with angry hutts and Mandalorians before pretty sure a room full of Jedi will be a walk in the park".

Withdrawing her hand from the smuggler's arm Ahsoka allowed her to open the doors before stepping inside with her. At the end of the circular room was a ring of twelve chairs more than half of them empty, in the center of the room however stood Anakin and Obi-Wan speaking to two other Jedi who were sitting next to each other, one was a human male with dark skin and a hardened expression. The second his eyes met with hers Liliana could see many traits that made him the man he is, fierce, loyal, devoted, tireless, stalwart and confident he was clearly a powerful Jedi that would make a dangerous enemy. The one who sat next to him was much shorter and much older, with green skin and long pointed ears if she was one to base everything on appearance alone Liliana would think him nothing more than a short alien, but even she knew who he was.

Following Ahsoka to the center of the room she stopped and greeted Anakin and Obi-Wan again before Ahsoka introduced her to the other two Jedi.

"May I present to you Masters"

Liliana politely cut her off, "Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda, even I have heard of these two" turning her gaze onto the two Jedi Masters she felt like she was shrinking in their presence, "From what I've heard the two of you are the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy right now. It's an honor to meet both of you" she bowed to them.

"You must be the smuggler who assisted Kenobi and Skywalker on their mission" Master Windu concluded, "I suppose we owe you some gratitude".

Liliana nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "Well they helped me first I just returned the favor".

A low groan slipped from Master Yoda's lips, "A holocron. You claim to have, hmm? Like to see it, we would".

"Right" Liliana answered, "Well I didn't bring it with me. You see my ship is still being detained until its been cleared of a strange radiation, but once that's done I can show it to you".

"What makes you think it's a holocron you have?" Windu asked her, "Such artifacts are very rare outside the temple vault".

Liliana took in a quick breath trying to calm herself, "I think it's a holocron because when I touched it, it started talking to me. It wasn't like a recording or anything it was definitely responding to me. At first it asked me who my master was and when I said I didn't have one it asked me what kind of knowledge I sought from it. I didn't understand what was going on and eventually it started saying stuff like my power is still weak and untapped. It kind of started getting on my nerves so I threw it in my storage hold and it's been there ever since".

"And where did you find this holocron?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Liliana gave him a quick glance, but quickly returned her eyes to Master Windu, "I found it on Tython. I was evading a group of pirates and had my droid activate my hyper drive, we ended up over Tython. My ship wasn't damaged too badly, but I wanted to lay low for a while so I landed on the planet's surface. Anyway I found it at the end of a cave near some really old machinery".

Master Yoda groaned again, "Ancient home world of the Jedi, Tython is".

"That would make sense then" Liliana thought, "Anyway so if you guys would be willing to take it off my hands that would be great having it on my ship makes me a bit nervous".

Before any of them could answer her Anakin's comlink began beeping, "General Skywalker we've received an emergency call from General Unduli".

"What is it Rex?" Anakin answered.

"Sir, a Separatist fleet has made a surprise attack on Corellia".

"What?" Liliana gasped.

Rex continued, "General Unduli is requesting immediate reinforcements".

Anakin gave Masters Windu and Yoda a quick glance before looking back to his comlink, "Tell Admiral Yularen to prepare the ship we're on our way to help".

"Why would they attack Corellia?" Obi-Wan wondered, "Attacking one of the core worlds seems foolhardy".

"Who cares why they're doing it" Liliana yelled, "We have to stop them".

"We will" Anakin told her before looking to Masters Windu and Yoda, "Masters with your permission I'd like to leave at once to assist Master Luminara in defending Corellia".

"Troubling this sudden attack is" Yoda groaned, "Ignore it, we cannot. To Corellia you will Skywalker".

"I'll go as well" Obi-Wan said, "Something about this doesn't feel right".

Liliana turned around and activated her comlink contacting her droids and asking them if the decontamination team had finished with her ship yet. Violet her protocol droid told them the teams had just finished and even repaired the hyper drive per the Chancellor's orders. With a sigh of relief Liliana told the droids to get the ship ready and set the hyper drive coordinates for Corellia before turning back to the Jedi behind her.

"I'm going with you, Corellia is my home".

Anakin nodded to her, "Don't worry we'll keep it safe".

Thanking him Liliana followed them out of the Council Chambers and back to the temple hanger.

In the hanger Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "Hey Snips go ahead and catch a ride with Liliana when you get to her ship. That way we can leave at once instead of waiting for you to return to the Resolute".

"Alright Master" Ahsoka nodded, "I'll see you there be careful".

"Now where's the fun in that?" Anakin joked as Ahsoka hopped in a speeder with Liliana.

Arriving back at Liliana's ship Ahsoka followed her on board and to the cockpit where she was briefly introduced to the two droids as the ship began taking off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the purple plated protocol droid said in a feminine voice, "Please note that only the starboard quarters and main section of the ship are available to guests. All other sections are off-limits".

"Not now Violet" Liliana said as the ship zoomed away from the docks, "We have more pressing matters than going over the rules".

"As you wish Liliana, would either of you like anything to drink?"

"No" Liliana snapped, "Look we're going to be flying into a hot spot so be prepared to take over alright?"

"As you wish Liliana" the droid answered as they cleared the planet's atmosphere.

"It'll be fine" Ahsoka told her, "I don't know what the Separatists are trying to do, but we won't let them succeed".

Liliana calmed down a bit and sighed, "Thank you Ahsoka…I just never would have expected something like this to happen…I only hope we can get there before anything bad happens".

Once clear of Coruscant Liliana activated the hyper drive and held her breath as the stars around them began stretching like elastic before suddenly vanishing as the ship entered hyper space.


	4. Corellian Heroes

Liliana's ship dropped out of hyperspace quickly followed by the Republic star destroyer the Resolute. Slowing her ship's speed Liliana allowed the warship to pass by her so they wouldn't get hit by enemy fire. Looking out at her home planet the smuggler's eyes shook with fear and anger when she saw the Separatist fleet formed around Corellia. Even from space patches of red that were burning cities could be seen, Liliana closed her eyes and tried to keep her hands from shaking too much.

Sensing her anger Ahsoka grabbed Liliana's shoulder, "We're going to stop them don't worry".

Liliana inhaled a slow breath and nodded, "I know. I've always avoided getting anywhere near this war and now its been forced upon my home…I won't let this stand".

Activating her ship's communications Liliana contacted the bridge of the Resolute, "Master Skywalker are you there?"

"I am" Anakin's voice replied, "What's your situation are you and Ahsoka alright?"

"We are" Liliana told him, "I'm going to dock with your ship and return Ahsoka to you after that I'm going down there to defend my home".

"That's insane" Anakin said, "You'll never get through their perimeter you'll be shot down".

"Unlikely. My ship is built for mobility and speed, just because I don't have any turrets on it doesn't mean I can't defend myself. Now I'm coming in to drop off Ahsoka" Ahsoka cut her off.

"Actually Master I want to go with her to the surface".

"Ahsoka no" Anakin quickly snapped, "Its too dangerous".

"Master we don't have a choice" Ahsoka argued, "You can see it right? The cities are burning. The Separatists aren't just attacking the planet they're bombing it. If we don't get troops down there now countless innocent people will die".

Anakin was silent for a while they could hear him sigh in resignation before he answered, "Alright just be careful. We'll have troops on the ground soon so do what you can to help the people for now".

Switching off the radio Liliana glanced at Ahsoka, "Thank you for this. I may be a smuggler, but Corellia is still my home".

"You don't have to explain it to me" Ahsoka told her, "Let's just get down there so we help".

Liliana nodded and looked over her shoulder, "Iron!" she called waiting for a small dark grey R2 series astromech to enter the cockpit, "Get the scrambler ready we're going in fast. Once we land Ahsoka and I are going to get off keep the ship hidden until we get back".

The droid beeped acknowledging its orders before rolling away.

"Alright here we go" Liliana said sending her ship's engines into overdrive and flying away from the Republic warship and toward Corellia.

"Are we just going to fly straight through them?" Ahsoka asked seeing the way Liliana was steering toward the Separatist cruisers.

"Not exactly" she answered throwing her ship to the side at last second flying it on its side as it slipped past the defensive fire before diving down to fly under the enemy ships.

"Nice flying" Ahsoka groaned after Liliana leveled the ship under the enemy cruiser, "Just like my master's".

"Well you can relax now" Liliana told her, "The hard part is over".

Ahsoka relaxed her body and stilled her breath as the freighter penetrated through the planet's atmosphere and began screaming toward the ground. Once they broke through the clouds Liliana jerked back on the controls and turned her ship to the far outskirts of Coronet City, the capital of Corellia. Once the ship landed Liliana jumped from the pilot's seat and reminded her droids to activate the ship's scramblers before telling Ahsoka to follow her. In the rear most hold Liliana revealed a single speeder bike from under a tarp and got on it telling Ahsoka to open the ship's ramp.

Slowly steering the speeder bike through the ship she stopped at the ramp and looked to Ahsoka, "You ever ride on one of these before?"

Ahsoka shook her head and Liliana patted herself on the waist, "Hold on to me here and don't let go no matter what".

Handing Ahsoka a pair of goggles Liliana waited for her to get on the bike and wrap her arms around her waist, "Alright let's get going".

Placing a pair of goggles over her eyes Liliana revved the bike's engine before pressing down on the foot peddles sending the bike forward, if not for Liliana's warning she would have been thrown off by the sudden acceleration. Looking over her shoulder Ahsoka saw Liliana's ship become a mere speck in the distance.

"Ahsoka listen" Liliana yelled over the sound of the engine, "We're going to go in fast. I'm only going to stop for a second for you to get off. If you can draw their fire I can take them out from the side".

Ahsoka's grip around her waist tightened, "Alright just be careful ok".

Entering the city borders Liliana had to force herself to not look at the towering infernos that used to be the skyscrapers of the city. Even over the bike's roaring engine she could hear the people screaming as they fled from the invading forces. Yelling at Ahsoka to hold on Liliana turned the bike into a sharp powerslide flying around a corner and up a ramp into the upper levels of the city where most of the droid forces were.

"Ahsoka get ready" Liliana yelled using the bike's mounted blasters to shoot her way into a nearby store.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka yelled as they flew through the store.

"Taking a shortcut, brace yourself".

Ahsoka and Liliana tightened their bodies as the speeder bike crashed through the windows at the opposite side of the store flying straight into a battle droid formation.

Sending the bike into a low powerslide Liliana yelled at Ahsoka to jump off before diving off the bike and letting it crash into the center of the droid formation. Liliana rolled to a stop immediately drawing her dual blaster pistols and firing at the incoming droids. Her speeder bike managed to take down a good number of them as it flew into their ranks, but there were hundreds of them left, far too many for just the two of them to take.

Taking cover behind an overturned speeder Liliana looked over to Ahsoka who was deflecting the droid's fire with her lightsabers, "Ahsoka I'm going to run around and hit them from the side hold them here".

"Just hurry" Ahsoka yelled to her.

Pivoting around Liliana sprang out from her cover and sprinted behind one of the buildings kicking in the back door to the building and running up to the second level. Shooting out the windows on the second level she ran out onto the balcony and tossed an EMP grenade into the center of the formation under her. Once the grenade went off Liliana stood up and began firing at the droids from above taking down three of them before they turned to fire at her. Taking cover again Liliana waited until the droids stopped firing at her position before standing up and firing at them. The droids turned their attention to her again and Liliana jumped back placing her out of their line of fire, looking over to the flashing green lights that were Ahsoka's lightsabers she raised her wrist and activated her comlink.

"Ahsoka fall back".

"Where are you?" the young Jedi asked her.

"I'm still on the balcony, but you're about to be overrun. Get out of there".

"No way" Ahsoka yelled, "I'm not leaving you here".

Liliana snapped, "Dammit Ahsoka I'll be fine I know these streets like the back of my hand. I'll meet you a few blocks down now go".

"If you're not there in two minutes I'm coming after you" Ahsoka said before running down the block evading the enemy fire from behind her.

"Just a little further" Liliana said kneeling against the railing of the balcony and sliding a scope onto one of her pistols, "Just a bit more…" stilling her breath Liliana took aim at the exposed fuel tank of a speeder and waited for the droids to get closer before pulling the trigger.

The blaster bolt flew from the barrel impacting the side of the tank rupturing it the resulting explosion destroying an entire flank of the enemy droids. The green lights of Ahsoka's lightsabers suddenly stopped and Liliana knew she had turned to see what happened.

"Keep going" Liliana told her, "I bought you some time now move".

"Not without you so hurry up" Ahsoka told her.

Moving away from the balcony Liliana returned to the first floor and ran for the back door, "Keep running Ahsoka, take the next alley on your right I'll meet you there".

Kicking open the back door Liliana sprinted down the alley way just as the droids began filing into it. Jumping to the side Liliana narrowly avoided being shot by one of the droids as she kept running, knocking over whatever she could to slow their pursuit of her. Regrouping with Ahsoka at the end of the alley they stopped to quickly catch their breath and come up with a new plan.

"Where are all the people?" Liliana asked.

"They probably got away already" Ahsoka suggested, "We haven't seen any since we hit the upper levels of the city. Either they fled to the lower levels or they're hiding in the buildings".

Ahsoka's comlink beeped, "Ahsoka are you there?" Anakin's panicked voice yelled.

"I'm here Master. We encountered a battalion of droids, but we got away" Anakin cut her off.

"Ahsoka find cover now they're sending in a squadron of bombers we can't stop them all".

Ahsoka and Liliana looked up at the sky as a squad of droid bombers flying over head. Reaching the position further down the same road they were on the bombers dropped their payload followed by a distant rumbling as the bombs went off.

"I'm not going to let them get away with this" Liliana whimpered clenching her fists, "They're going to pay for what they're doing".

Ahsoka placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're angry, but you can't let that control you. I promise you Liliana the Republic will not let this go unanswered and neither will the Jedi".

Before Liliana could answer Anakin contacted Ahsoka again, "Ahsoka are you ok?"

"We're alright Master" Ahsoka answered, "A little shaken up, but we're alright".

"Good now listen. I don't know what the Separatists are thinking, but they're fleet just retreated one of the three ships was destroyed, but the other two managed to jump to hyperspace. We're going to be coming in soon to help deal with whatever droids remain so just stay safe until we get there".

"They retreated?" Ahsoka asked him, "Why just bomb the city and flee?"

"Honestly Snips" Anakin began, "I don't know. Maybe they were trying to make a point it doesn't matter right now anyway the battle up here is over now we just need to clean up what's left".

"Understood Master" Ahsoka said, "Just hurry…I don't want to be here anymore".

"I don't blame you Snips" Anakin said before cutting their transmission.

No one could blame Ahsoka for wanting to get off Corellia right now, even a seasoned war veteran would be shaken by what just happened. A bombing run on a defenseless city with who knows how many civilian casualties, but the worst part was there didn't seem to be a point behind it. Did the Separatists really just attack Corellia to prove a point or was there really a reason for them to suddenly attack one of the core worlds.

"Ahsoka" Liliana whispered grabbing the young Jedi's attention.

Seeing Liliana ready her blaster Ahsoka readied her weapon as well hearing the clutter of something being moved further down the alley. Silently running over to where the noise was coming from Liliana looked back at Ahsoka and began counting with her fingers jumping out from their hiding spot on three and aiming their weapons at what was causing the noise, a survivor.

"No" the young girl screamed crossing her arms in front of her face, "Please don't kill me".

Lowering their weapons Liliana kneeled in front of the girl, "We're not going to hurt you" she said to her waiting for her to look at her before giving her a gentle smile, "What's your name?"

The girl was human and appeared to be around Liliana's age her long black hair reached to the small of her back and she wore a long elegant blue dress that matched her eye color.

"Alexandra" the girl answered.

Liliana kept her gentle smile and greeted her, "Hello I'm Liliana and this is Ahsoka. What are you doing here?"

"I got separated from my parents when the attack started. I tried hiding, but" she looked down at her leg.

Slowly moving hand down to the girl's leg Liliana saw a small burn that resembled a blaster shot.

"You're lucky" Liliana said, "The shot just grazed you" looking up to Ahsoka, Liliana asked her to stand watch while she tried to treat the girl's leg.

Ahsoka walked over to the window and peered outside watching for any sign of reinforcements or the droid formation they left behind while Liliana tried to comfort Alexandra.

Reaching into a pouch on her belt Liliana pulled out a small needle, "This will help with the pain ok" she said looking up to Alexandra who gave her a shaky nod.

Taking the cap off the needle Liliana slowly injected the contents into her leg before looking back to Alexandra and smiling again, "Better?"

Alexandra looked down at her leg the pain was gone, "Thank you" she whimpered.

"You're welcome" Liliana said before Alexandra curled her legs up to her chest.

"Are we going to be ok?" she asked.

Liliana gave her a light hearted chuckle, "Of course we are. I know it looks bad, but we're going to be fine and do you know why?" she waited for Alexandra to look at her and pointed her thumb at herself, "Because not only do you have the best smuggler in the galaxy" she then pointed to Ahsoka, "You also have a Jedi here to help you".

Alexandra curled her legs up again and smiled, "A Jedi and a smuggler…Alright".

"How old are you Alexandra?" Liliana asked her.

"16" Alexandra answered, "Why?"

Liliana brushed her hair over her ear, "No crying ok" she told her, "You're going to be a woman soon so we can't have any tears ruining such a pretty face".

Alexandra blushed lightly and looked away from her.

Liliana quickly glanced at Ahsoka, "Is it all clear out there?"

Ahsoka turned to her and nodded, "For now yeah. We should move".

Liliana agreed, "Yeah maybe up to the roof. If they come after us we can trap them in the stairwell…although that would trap us up there as well. We could go to the lower levels, but we would have to double back to where we came up".

Looking back at Alexandra, Liliana smiled again, "I promise we'll get you out of here alright".

Alexandra nodded and looked away from her with a nervous forced smile, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but…can you not talk to me like I'm a child".

Liliana withdrew an inch and giggled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to appear that way I was just trying to make you feel better".

Alexandra nodded still blushing a little, "I'm sorry to say that I just…I'm going to turn 17 soon and my parents still treat me like I'm 5".

Liliana lowered her eyes remembering her adoptive father who she only knew for two years before he died leaving her alone in the galaxy.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked seeing the sadness in her eyes.

Snapping back to reality Liliana forced her expression to change, "Oh nothing" she stood up and offered Alexandra her hand pulling her to her feet, "Let's get you out of here so you can enjoy your birthday".

Alexandra was still hesitant about leaving believing that they should stay hidden until the droids left or help arrived.

"Alexandra look at me" Liliana said holding her chin and tilting her head up, "I know you're scared, but Ahsoka and I have been in situations like this before. We'll get you out ok".

Alexandra took in a quick breath and nodded, "Ok let's do it".

"That a girl" Liliana said before kissing her on the forehead, "For luck, now let's get the hell out of here".

Alexandra blushes with a slight smile following Liliana over to Ahsoka still standing watch at the window.

"Are we clear?" Liliana asked her.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah we're clear" she nodded further down the street, "If we can make it to that building over there and get to its roof like you said we could wait for an extraction. My Master should be landing somewhere around here pretty soon".

Liliana agreed, "Yeah let's make a run for it" she turned to Alexandra, "Are you ok to run on your own?" she asked her before a rather seductive smile twitched across her face, "If not I can carry you".

"No I'm ok" Alexandra replied shyly, "Do you think my parents are ok?"

"I don't know" Liliana told her, "But right now our first priority is getting you somewhere safe once the city is clear of the droids I promise we'll help you find them sound good?"

Alexandra nodded again, "Alright I'll hold you to that".

Stepping out through the broken window the three of them made their way further up the street and to the office building Ahsoka pointed out. Approaching the door Ahsoka activated her lightsaber, but Liliana stopped her.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Ahsoka tried listening only to have Liliana suddenly push her and Alexandra into the alley entrance, "Tank! Get down" she whispered loudly.

A separatist tank came around the corner entering their street. Staying low in the shadows of the alley Liliana kept a steady hand on one of her blasters her eyes trained on the armored vehicle moving in front of them. When the tank past by them Liliana looked back to Ahsoka telling her to keep Alexandra safe while she opens the door. Sneaking back out into the dark streets Liliana kneeled in front of the door and reached into a pouch on her belt taking a chip like device resembling her comlink and placing it against the door's electronic lock. Stepping back a few feet Liliana held her hand out and waved for Ahsoka and Alexandra to follow her as she activated the device on the door.

The device made a single beep before the door's locking mechanism came to life in a flash of light followed by the sound of a small pop. With the door unlocked Liliana led them inside taking out one of her blasters and aiming it around the large lobby.

"We're clear" she told them, "Get to the lift see if it's working".

Running over to the lift controls Ahsoka turned back to her, "They've still got power, let's go".

Switching off the flashlight attached to her blaster Liliana holstered it just before the windows behind her shattered and a barrage of blaster fire invaded the lobby. Quickly diving at Alexandra, Liliana pushed her to the floor and covered her as Ahsoka activated her lightsabers to defend against the incoming blaster fire.

Lying on top of Alexandra, Liliana told her to stay low and start making her way to the lift before she jumped up and began firing back at the squad of battle droids forming outside the building. Alexandra getting up to her hands and knees began crawling around the lobby quickly making her way to Ahsoka and summoning the lift to the lobby.

"We need to hurry before they call that tank back" Ahsoka yelled.

As if on cue the lift arrived and its doors opened, "How's that for timing" Liliana joked jumping over the reception desk and entering the lift with Alexandra and Ahsoka just as the droids began entering the lobby.

Once the lift doors closed Ahsoka contacted Anakin, "Master I hope you're close because we need extraction now".

"We'll be entering the city limits in a couple of minutes Snips, what's your location?"

"We'll be on the roof of the tallest building at the southeast side of the city. We've got a civilian with us and at least three dozen droids coming up behind us".

"Just sit tight I'll be there soon".

"Sit tight?" Liliana sighed, "Those things will be right behind us…stop the lift I've got an idea".

Stopping the lift Liliana stepped off and summoned the second lift to the same floor.

"Let's see them follow us now" Liliana said tossing a grenade into the second lift destroying it.

With the second lift destroyed Liliana returned to Ahsoka and Alexandra continuing their trip to the top floor. Arriving at the top floor Ahsoka stepped off first holding her lightsaber at the ready. For now the coast seemed clear looking over her shoulder Ahsoka told Liliana and Alexandra to follow her to the roof access, but before they continued on Liliana disabled the controls for the lift. With both lifts disabled the droids would be limited to using the stairs to follow after them, hopefully they would be gone or have reinforcements by the time they reached them.

"What do we do if your friends don't show up?" Alexandra asked after Liliana kicked open the door to the roof access.

"They'll be here" Ahsoka told her, "Don't worry".

"That better be soon" Liliana said, "There's nothing up here to bar the door with and no where to take cover".

Ahsoka activated her comlink again, "Master we're on the roof where are you?"

"We're on our way" Anakin yelled, "We've encountered enemy fighters so we might be a little late".

"Dammit Skywalker" Liliana yelled, "We can't wait. They have us to outnumbered and we have no cover out here. We have a civilian with us now get over here".

"Just hold out as much as you can" Anakin told them, "We're on the way, but we can't land unless we do something about these fighters".

"We're going to make it right?" Alexandra asked.

Liliana reached into her supply pack and handed Alexandra a small chip like device, "Listen closely if the droids show up use this it'll shield you from their optical sensors".

"So they won't be able to see me?" Alexandra asked her.

Liliana nodded, "If they make it up here turn it on. Ahsoka and I will hold them off giving you time to escape take this as well" she handed a spare comlink to her, but Alexandra shook her head.

"No I'm not going to run while you fight them".

"Alex listen" Liliana half yelled, "There's no other way. My top priority is making sure you survive so if Skywalker doesn't show up in time at least this way you'll be able to hide until the droids leave".

Alexandra forced the device back into Liliana's hand, "I won't hide" she cried, "I…I know I can't fight and I don't know how to use a blaster, but I won't hide while you and Ahsoka die trying to protect me".

"She's right" Ahsoka said, "There's no point in either of you dying here. I'll keep the droids busy while you" Liliana stopped her.

"Like hell you will. Don't you dare try that self righteous sacrifice stuff on me. I will not have your blood on my hands".

"Then what do you propose we do?" Ahsoka asked her, "Just wait here and take down as many as we can before they overrun us?"

"This is my fault" Liliana muttered, "I disabled the lift we used because I was sure Skywalker would be here".

He'll be here, those were the words that Ahsoka spoke mere seconds before the battle droids opened the door and began firing at them. Quickly pushing Alexandra behind her Liliana drew both of her DL-18 blaster pistols as Ahsoka activated both of her lightsabers. The first few droids fell without any trouble with Ahsoka deflecting their shots back to them and Liliana's marksmanship the three of them were able to hold out at first, but eventually the droids began spilling out of the roof access quickly outnumbering them.

"_What now?"_ Liliana thought. The droids had them outnumbered and their only escape route cut off what options did they have, _"We have to get Alexandra out of here, but how?"_

Ducking to the side Liliana dodged a blaster shot shooting the same droid scoring a headshot. Backing up Liliana pushed Alexandra closer to Ahsoka slipping her the device cloaking device she tried to give her before the droids show up telling her to use it, but she refused.

"Alex there's no time" Liliana yelled at her, "You have to run now".

Tears began forming in Alexandra's eyes she didn't want to run, but she was scared. Holding the device in her hands Alexandra switched it on and held her breath as she stepped away from Ahsoka and Liliana and out of their protective cover. It was working those frightened words raced through her mind she was in the open where the droids could clearly see her, but they were ignoring her was she really invisible to them. Moving quickly Alexandra reached the door for the roof access and looked back to Liliana and Ahsoka she froze she was scared, but there was something tugging at her trying to pull her back to them.

"_I can't leave them"_ she said to herself, _"They didn't leave me and I won't leave them"_ turning to the droids in front of her she thought to herself, _"Think, they can't see me so there's got to be something I can do"._

That's when she saw a droid step out of formation and ready a grenade there it is, that was her chance to help them. Running over to the droid she grabbed its arm and forced the grenade free while the droid struggled against her. Once she wrested the grenade from the droid's hand she dived after it and rolled it into the middle of the droid formation and hid behind the grenadier droid covering her ears.

"Uh-oh" the droid muttered when it saw its grenade roll toward its allies before going off.

The exploding grenade destroyed the droids around it sending shrapnel and limbs in every direction knocking over the remaining droids giving Ahsoka and Liliana the break they needed. The grenadier droid aimed its blaster rifle at Liliana, but Alexandra grabbed its weapon arm and pulled back pulling the droid to the floor before running back to Liliana's side. Now that she was out of the way Liliana and Ahsoka began terminating the remaining droids before they could recover with multiple blaster shots to the head and Ahsoka dragging her lightsaber across the ground cutting them to pieces a situation that looked like their end turned into a victory.

With the droids destroyed Liliana turned back to Alexandra and smiled, "Looks like we owe you our lives Alex…thank you".

Alexandra smiled nervously, "I'm sorry I just couldn't leave the two of you behind".

"Well" Liliana began a bit regretfully, "Even though I told you to, I'm glad you didn't".

The roar of approaching engines echoed across the sky signaling the arrival of their extraction team. A Republic drop ship hovered over them and a squad of clones rappelled down to them along with Ahsoka's master Anakin.

"Huh" he muttered, "Well looks like you two took care of everything".

"You're late" Ahsoka and Liliana both yelled at him before looking at each other.

Anakin stuttered, "Yeah well…I knew you could handle yourself Snips so I didn't see any reason to rush things".

Liliana brushed her hair behind her ear, "So you willing risk the life of a civilian because you trusted her to defeat a force that easily outnumbered her?"

Anakin didn't say anything he merely shrugged at her as she continued, "I hope all Jedi aren't as reliable as you Skywalker. So what's the situation with the rest of the city?"

Anakin finally took a professional stance as he answered her, "I've got squads landing around the entire city securing all areas and assisting all surviving civilians. Cities across the entire planet were hit, but the remaining droids are few in number so they won't put up much of a fight".

With their ordeal over Liliana, Ahsoka and Alexandra were returned to the Resolute for some rest while the Republic clone troopers secured the planet. The stimulant Liliana gave Alexandra to help with her pain began wearing off reminding all of them of the blaster shot that grazed her leg leading Liliana to take her to the medical bay. After the medical droid finished treating her injury Liliana followed Ahsoka as she gave Alexandra a tour of the Resolute while they waited for her parents to turn up. After a few hours Alexandra yawned, the stress and fatigue from the day becoming too much for her and not just her. Liliana and Ahsoka were tired as well. Though Alexandra was still worried about her parents' safety she was too tired to stay awake.

Just like she did with Liliana, Ahsoka offered her quarters to Alexandra allowing her to rest for as long as she wanted. Alexandra slowly collapsed onto the bed thanking Ahsoka for her hospitality before closing her eyes. After Alexandra fell asleep Ahsoka sat in the corner of the room next to the bed and leaned against the wall with Liliana sitting right next to her.

"Long day huh?" Liliana laughed tiredly.

Ahsoka gave an exhausted nod, "At least it's over now".

Liliana's eyes grew too heavy for her and finally closed as she leaned toward Ahsoka her head falling against her shoulder and the young togruta's head resting against hers both of them falling asleep bringing an end to their tiring day.


	5. Conflict

"So you were an orphan?" Alexandra asked Liliana who nodded in response.

After a good night's rest Liliana took Ahsoka and Alexandra back to her ship which was still waiting for them just outside of Coronet City. The Republic soldiers were still searching for survivors and trying to reunite them with any family members. After introducing Alexandra to her two droids Liliana led them to a small table toward the back of the ship and told them to sit before asking Violet her protocol droid to bring them some drinks.

"I grew up on Corellia" she had a soft, nostalgic smile, "I grew up in an orphanage never knowing my real parents. One night I decided to sneak out of the orphanage after curfew".

"Sounds like fun" Alexandra giggled.

Liliana nodded, "I did it quite often actually. I was actually a real trouble maker setting harmless traps and wreaking havoc just to entertain myself. Of course I always made sure no one would be hurt".

Her protocol droid Violet walked over to them and set a tray down with two medium sized cups on either side of a pitcher and a single bottle. Thanking her droid Liliana took the bottle from the tray and in one swift motion slapped the top of it against the edge of the table popping off the cap leaving the rim of the bottle undamaged. Waiting for Ahsoka and Alexandra to take their cups she raised the bottle to them before bringing it to her lips and leaning back.

"Santé" she said taking a sip.

"This is good" Alexandra said after taking a sip from her cup.

Ahsoka agreed, "Yeah it is, what is it?"

"Its called Jeru Tea" Violet told her, "A rather sweet drink with a syrup-like texture it is known for having a calming effect on the drinker it is good for soothing nerves and alleviating stress".

"So that's why I feel relaxed all of a sudden" Alexandra hummed staring into the dark drink, "So what are you drinking?" she asked Liliana.

"Ambrostine" the smuggler answered.

"Can I try some?" Alexandra asked.

Liliana wagged her finger at her teasingly, "I'm afraid not. Its alcoholic and I prefer not to promote underage drinking, but when you come of age I'll gladly buy you a drink".

"Hold on" Ahsoka said giving her a suspicious look, "You're 17".

Liliana had raised the bottle to her lips again, but stopped and looked at her, "Yeah, but I'm a smuggler so I tend to ignore what the law tells me specifically however that does not mean I do not follow what it says about others".

Ahsoka tilted her glass in a circling pattern while she continued staring at Liliana, "So you ignore the rules while believing everyone else should follow them?"

Liliana smiled and raised the battle in a toast; "Basically" she took a sip of the drink as Alexandra giggled.

"My parents would ground me if they heard me say this, but being a smuggler sounds like fun".

"Sometimes" Liliana told her, "Tell you what, once you come of age I'll take you on vacation to any world you want to go to".

Alexandra smiled and took another sip of the Jeru tea along with Ahsoka while Liliana casually sipped down the Ambrostine obviously use to its strong taste. After a few minutes of silence passed by Alexandra looked over to Ahsoka and asked her what it was like being a Jedi. Ahsoka answered rather proudly reflecting her master's personality along with her own telling the girl no older than herself that while becoming a Jedi is difficult once you become one it feels like the highest honor you could receive. She tried not to sound too conceited or make the Jedi sound arrogant when she answered her, but part of Ahsoka believed the Jedi to be paragons of justice and all things good in the galaxy. Tilting her head for a second Ahsoka gave her a half smile telling her she could not imagine her life without the Jedi Order.

Alexandra shyly moved her eyes to Liliana, "Does that mean you're under arrest Liliana? Smugglers are criminals right?"

Liliana nodded to the side, "By definition yes, but I've actually got a pardon from the Chancellor back on Coruscant because I helped Ahsoka here defend the Resolute" she took another quick sip of her drink, "And after helping to protect Corellia I think its safe to say I've earned some manner of trust from the Republic and Jedi by now".

Ahsoka nodded, "You have from me and Master Skywalker as well as Master Kenobi as for the members of the Council we'll have to wait and see".

"Fair enough" Liliana smirked setting down the empty bottle.

Alexandra finished her tea and lightly shook her head, "I feel tired again".

Liliana chuckled, "You aren't supposed to drink it that fast. It makes you feel relaxed, but when you drink it that fast you feel like taking a nap".

"Thanks for the warning" Alexandra said with a slight slur shaking her head again.

"I figured that one would be under common sense" the smuggler laughed, "Guess not".

Alexandra slowly stood up, "Excuse me, I'll walk it off".

After Alexandra walked away Liliana looked to Ahsoka, "Have your friends found out why the Separatists attacked?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah, the entire attack was one big ruse. They attacked cities all around Corellia to make us think they were trying to capture the planet, but their real target was the manufacturing companies of Corellia".

"So this was all one big heist?" Liliana asked.

Ahsoka nodded again, "It looks like it. During the attack they must have sent ships down to the surface, invaded the factories and took a countless amount of weapons and various parts then retreated their fleet once they had what they wanted".

"Why do something like that" Liliana wondered, "They left a small force in each city sacrificing hundreds of troops just to steal some weapons and parts…They have to be up to something. Maybe they're running out of resources on their side and are trying to take them from us? Wait no that wouldn't make sense they'd be sacrificing more than they would gain…Corellia is home to one of the largest weapon manufacturing companies in the galaxy along with various companies that build starships…"

"They could be trying to build a new ship or obtain more weapons for the droid army" Ahsoka suggested.

Liliana nodded, "That does sound like the most likely conclusion…" she fell silent and then sighed regretfully, "And here I was wanting to stay out of the war".

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked her.

Liliana leaned back in her seat, "Well I can't let them get away with attack my home can I? When we get back to Coruscant tell you Jedi friends that I'm going to keep an ear open during my travels and if I hear anything about Separatist activity I'll let you know".

Ahsoka smirked, "So you'll be an informant for us?"

"Let's try anonymous source of important information" Liliana said, "And only tell the Jedi about this no one else not even the Chancellor".

"Why? Do you not trust him?"

Liliana shook her head, "No I don't. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for his pardon and all, but as a rule I do not trust politicians under any circumstance. I don't even talk to them if I can avoid it".

"You'd make a good Jedi then" Ahsoka joked, "A dislike of politicians seems to be a shared trait for almost every Jedi in the Order".

"Let's not go overboard now" Liliana said, "Even if I could use that mystical Force or whatever you call it I will never be a Jedi too many rules such things".

"Now you're sounding like my Master and Leon" Ahsoka chuckled.

"Well aside from almost letting us die I rather like Anakin" Liliana nodded, "And remind me Leon is you're friend who's in the hospital right now right?" she waited for Ahsoka to nod, "Well I do hope I get a chance to meet him one day, if he's anything like me he'll be a lot of fun".

Ahsoka scoffed and shook her head, "No offense Liliana, but when it comes to what you view as" she raised her hands to add air quotes, "fun I think he would have you a bit outclassed".

Liliana began laughing, "What was with the air quotes?" she asked her repeated the same gesture raising her hands and making air quotes, "You don't think I know how to have fun?"

Ahsoka hung her head to the side, "The two of you tend to view the word fun in an extreme sense".

Liliana got up and slid around the table sitting next to Ahsoka, "Well I know of another way to have fun, one that doesn't involve life threatening danger and adrenaline rushes".

"And what would that be?" Ahsoka asked feeling nervous the closer Liliana got to her.

Liliana wrapped her arm around the togruta's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. As Liliana spoke her thoughts Ahsoka's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away from her blushing brightly as she stood up making Liliana laugh.

"I can't stand it" the smuggler giggled forcing herself to calm down, "You look so cute when you blush like that".

Ahsoka tried to protest against her words, but her voice and thoughts were lost to her. Hearing Liliana's suggestion of fun was causing her too much embarrassment for her to think clearly.

Liliana stifled another laugh as she locked her eyes on Ahsoka's blushing face, "What's wrong?" she asked her, "Why so embarrassed?" she stepped behind Ahsoka, "You know they say the things that embarrass you the most are the things you don't want to admit to" she leaned closer, "Maybe you're a little curious?" she cooed.

"I…I am not" Ahsoka forced her words, "I'm a Jedi we're not allowed to do such things".

Liliana looked at Ahsoka's back tracing the curves of her body with her eyes and hovering her hands over the young Jedi's waist, "That really is a shame".

Placing her hands on Ahsoka's sides she felt the togruta's entire body shiver at her touch which added to the smuggler's excitement. Gently running her hands up Ahsoka's side she massaged her waist feeling Ahsoka's muscles tense as her hands moved over them. Sliding back down toward the togruta's waist Liliana ran her hands over her hips and then forward toward the front. Feeling the direction her hands were going Ahsoka squeaked and jumped forward away from Liliana's arms.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

Liliana gave her a slight smile, "I just heard you squeak".

Ahsoka was still blushing, "Ne…never mind that. What do you think you were doing?"

Liliana's smile faded replaced by a guilty, apologetic look, "Sorry, you looked so cute I got carried away".

Ahsoka hugged one of her arms, "Look Liliana, I'm a Jedi and I like you, but not in that way alright".

Liliana's smile returned in the form of a defeated one and apologized again.

Ahsoka began to relax, "Its alright…just don't do it again ok?"

Liliana agreed and stepped back over to her, "Still friends right?"

Ahsoka gave her a smile and nodded as her comlink beeped and her master's voice spoke to her.

"Ahsoka I need you're help in Coronet how quickly can you get here?"

"I can be there in a few minutes" Ahsoka told him.

"Good there's a lot of debris to move around it'd go a lot faster if you helped us".

"Understood I'll be there soon".

"Thanks Snips".

Lowering her comlink Ahsoka looked back to Liliana, "Well duty calls".

Liliana nodded to her, "Alright go ahead, I'll stay here and keep Alex company".

"If we find her parents I'll contact you".

Walking off the ship with Ahsoka, Liliana said good bye to her as she climbed into a land speeder and returned to Coronet City. Watching the speeder grow smaller in the distance and vanish in the borders of the city Liliana turned back to her ship and raised the ramp when she entered. Walking back to the center of the ship she began wondering where Alexandra disappeared to.

"_She said she was gong to walk off the effects of the tea, but she did drink it pretty fast so she probably fell asleep somewhere. Hmm, she can't be in the cargo hold or the engine room because I keep them locked down. So she's either in the head or in one of the bunk rooms"._

Walking down the ship's corridor she stopped at the first pair of doors, the one on the right was her room which remained locked as she often slept in the pilot's seat in the cockpit. To the left was the first of two bunk rooms where additional crew or passengers would sleep. Opening the door her eyes immediately landed on Alexandra as she slept on the bottom bunk. Her legs were hanging off the edge and she was lying on her back with her right arm crossed over her breasts and her left arm stretched out to the side. Sitting on the bed next to her Liliana felt her heart speed up as she looked down at her sleeping guest.

"_She's really pretty"_ she mused, _"Ahsoka is cute, but Alex has her beat…she'll definitely become an attractive woman"._

Alexandra moaned lightly and turned a little now on her side facing Liliana who continued to watch her for a few minutes before lightly tapping her cheek with her hand. Alexandra moaned again and slowly opened her eyes Liliana's gentle smile greeting her as she sat up.

"Sorry" Alexandra muttered rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok" Liliana told her, "Maybe next time you'll remember to drink the tea a little slower".

"Next time warn me before hand" Alexandra playfully snapped, "How long was I sleeping?"

"Not long" Liliana told her, "Ahsoka got called back to the city to help for a while so for now it's just me and you".

"So what should we do?" Alexandra asked her.

Liliana's mind returned to her brief moment with Ahsoka, but the smuggler quickly forced the thought from her mind, "Well I'm afraid I don't have much in the ways of entertainment aside from a few books that used to belong to my father".

"Your father?" Alexandra asked, "I thought you said you never knew your parents".

Liliana explained, "Well my biological parents I never knew, but four years ago I was adopted by a man named Sean Ashford" Liliana's eyes quickly darkened and Alexandra could tell how the story ended.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Liliana leaned back on her arms, "No it's ok…I was only with him for a little over two years before he died. He became really sick and passed away…this ship was his he left it, Iron and Violet to me before he died. He taught me everything I know".

"Was he a smuggler to?"

Liliana nodded, "Yes and according to a lot of people he was one of the best" she chuckled, "Of course that's all depending on who you ask. Some people will say he was the best at what he did and others will rant for hours about how he ripped them off and cost them a lot of money".

"What do you mean?"

Liliana turned over to her side resting her body against her elbow, "He was a smuggler, but he had a strong sense of right and wrong. He told me to do what I think is right no matter what even if it means turning on a client. He actually killed a member of the Hutt clans once when he found out they were trying to use him to deliver weapons for a kidnapping".

"I don't know much about the Hutts, but from what I've heard they tend to be pretty vengeful".

"They're thugs" Liliana almost growled, "They consider themselves high above everyone else in the galaxy because they're feared crime lords, but the truth is they're nothing more than overgrown pompous slugs. I don't care how much they would try to pay me I would never work for one of them".

"So you don't like Hutts" Alexandra concluded, "I guess I can't blame you".

Liliana sat up, "I hate Hutts…The galaxy would be better off if they were all eradicated".

Alexandra was surprised to hear her say that Liliana didn't seem the type to wish genocide upon a species, the Hutts must have done something bad to her for her to hate them that much. Deciding to change the subject Alexandra asked her how often she gets hired for a job and how much free time she usually gets.

Liliana hummed, "I usually take three to five jobs a month. They never last more than a few days so I actually have a lot of free time".

"So what do you do with that free time?"

Liliana smiled mischievously, "Well I prefer to…actually you probably don't want to hear that".

"What?" Alexandra pushed, "Come on".

"Do you really want to know?" Liliana asked her, "You'll probably feel uncomfortable if I tell you".

Alexandra's curiosity got the better of her and she continued to push the matter, "Come on tell me".

"I warned you" Liliana said playfully falling back once again and lying next to her, "You know Corellia's former senator, Rufus Mallard?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yeah I met him a few weeks ago. He was having dinner with my family to discuss a business deal".

Liliana gave her a quick look, "What do your parents do?"

Alexandra lowered her eyes, "My last name is Wolf".

"Wolf?" Liliana repeated in disbelief, "You're not about to tell me you're the daughter of the crystal tycoon are you?"

Alexandra nodded, "My father currently runs the company right now. Mr. Mallard wanted to buy something for his anniversary with his wife and wanted to make an investment in the company as well so my father invited him to dinner".

Liliana let out an impressed whistle, "That's a pretty high class family. I'm a little jealous".

"So what was that were about to say about Mr. Mallard?" Alexandra asked returning them to their previous topic.

Liliana sighed, "Well, when you all had dinner with him did you meet his daughter?"

Alexandra nodded stating his daughter seemed really nice, but also seemed really sad a lot, "She said she really missed someone important to her and she's still waiting for them to return" Alexandra quickly pieced it together and locked her eyes on Liliana, "She was talking about you wasn't she?"

Liliana smiled again, "You're pretty sharp Alex. Cynthia and I met at a movie one night; she sneaked out of her home to have some fun. It reminded me of myself I guess that's what first attracted me to her. After that we started talking for a bit and…we went on a few dates".

"Dates?" Alexandra gasped, "You dated another girl?"

Liliana nodded, "I really liked her. I was 16 at the time and she had just turned 17 herself a few days before. We went on a few dates and we kissed".

"And I'm guessing her father found out?" Alexandra asked her.

Liliana nodded with an annoyed smile, "Yes and at the worst time".

"What happened?"

Liliana turned and looked directly into her eyes asking her if she really wanted to know and Alexandra nodded nervously.

"Cynthia told me her dad was out doing something and wouldn't be home until after midnight so we decided to go back to her place for a while"

Alexandra was holding her breath she had a guess of where this was going, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt.

"We went back to her room and" Liliana looked up to the ceiling with a melancholy expression, "We had sex".

Alexandra's face changed color and she look away her guess was right. Liliana slowly moved her eyes to Alexandra as she blushed unable to speak.

"The end of the story is her father returned early and found us in her room".

"So…uh…what ha…I mean what did you…" Alexandra was at a loss for what to say causing Liliana to laugh a little until she composed herself.

Taking in a quick breath Alexandra was still blushing, but managed to speak, "So…what happened after that?" she still couldn't look at her.

"After that I was labeled as a highly dangerous criminal" Liliana told her, "He claimed I broke into his estate and attacked him so I was unable to return to Corellia. If I ever needed to come back here I had to change my ship's ID signature just to get past port authorities".

"Do you miss her?" Alexandra asked.

Liliana nodded, "I do…I think I loved her. I hope she survived the attack".

"Shouldn't you be out looking for her?" Alexandra asked her.

Liliana sighed and closed her eyes, "I really want to believe me, but I'm staying here with you until they find your parents".

Alexandra shook her head, "No I can't accept that. You should be out looking for her, if you really care about her you should be out there not in here with me".

"Alex" Liliana said loudly silencing her guest's protest.

Alexandra quickly apologized, "I'm sorry…it's just…I feel like I'm a burden to you now".

"Well you're not" Liliana told her, "I promised I keep you safe until we found your parents and that's what I'm going to do besides…I really like having you here. I don't get a lot of company other than my droids so it's nice to have someone else around".

Alexandra blushed again, "Well…thank you…I think".

Liliana giggled, "You need to stop blushing".

"How can I when you keep saying such embarrassing things".

Liliana felt her heart racing as she stared at Alexandra's blushing face, "If you keep blushing I might lose control of myself".

Alexandra's face grew brighter and she jumped up, "Wha…What do you mean?"

Liliana slowly sat up, "Well, pretty girls like you are my biggest weakness and when you blush like that it sends all kinds of thoughts through my head".

Alexandra took a timid step back, not afraid of Liliana's words, but nervous. Thankfully Liliana put her at ease telling Alexandra that she does find her attractive she can't afford to play with such thoughts at the moment.

Slowly calming down Alexandra awkwardly walked back over to her and sat down, "Do you really think I'm…"

Liliana smiled at her, "You are" she calmly told her, "And seriously the second you turn 17 please call me".

Alexandra blushed again, "Um…only because I'm curious…what's it like? You know being with another girl?"

Liliana leaned closer, "I could show you".

"No thanks" she answered nervously, "Didn't you say you liked Cynthia? Why would you want to…I mean why would".

Thanks to Liliana's teasing Alexandra's words were lost to her again unable to speak clearly she quickly gave up and looked at the floor.

Liliana's smile returned, "I was just teasing you. I love her and would never betray her like that".

Alexandra crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees tightening her shoulders, "You're mean".

Liliana apologized, "Another weakness of mine, I like to tease girls I like. I just can't help myself".

"Girls you like?" Alexandra muttered, "So you…like me?"

Before Liliana could answer the door slid open and Violet walked in, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Liliana, but the pirate Hondo is attempting to contact you".

Liliana sighed and crossed her arms, "What does he want this time?"

"He said he wishes to warn you about an attempt on your life".

"Interesting" Liliana said standing up, "Alright let's see what he has to say".

Violet stepped to the side allowing Liliana and Alexandra to exit the room and return to the cockpit.

"You know a pirate?" Alexandra asked her as Liliana sat in the pilot's seat.

Liliana nodded, "More or less, he knew my father. We don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things, but he's proven to be reliable from time to time".

Activating the hologram projector on the controls Liliana looked at the image of a male Weequay, "What do you want Hondo?"

The pirate held his arms up like he was disappointed, "What? No hello, no good to see you, hmm and here I thought we were friends".

"I thought we were to" Liliana replied, "Right up to the point you're men tried to steal my shipment".

"Are you still holding that against me?" Hondo asked her, "I told you they were not acting under my orders".

"If you say so" Liliana sighed, "So why are you calling me?"

"Ah yes I called to inform you of an attempt on your life".

"You don't say?" Liliana asked, "And would be dumb or drunk enough to make such a mistake?"

"Ah now that is a good question" Hondo admitted, "One which I answer with a question of my own. How much would you pay me to reveal that information?"

"He wants you to pay him to tell you who's trying to kill you?" Alexandra asked, "And you're friends with him?"

"I don't know who you are little lady" Hondo said, "But you're looking at it all wrong".

"Then how should I look at it?" Alexandra snapped, but Liliana held her hand up politely silencing her.

"How's this for payment" she began looked back to Hondo, "You get to share a bottle of blossom wine with me".

Hondo began laughing, "Well I would have preferred some spice, but I think that would be acceptable payment".

Liliana smiled at him, "An unopened bottle, straight from Naboo".

Hondo grinned, "Alright then, I'm not sure why, but Cyril Stagg is the one after you".

"Stagg?" Liliana scoffed, "When did that spineless bastard grow a pair?"

Hondo shook his head, "I'm not sure, but spineless or not you should be careful. From what I understand he's going to attempt to kill you with a severe dosage of radiation in a phony shipment".

Liliana's smile grew wider, "This phony shipment would happen to be a case of spice and a hyper drive would it?"

"That's it" Hondo said pointing at her, "Wait, you didn't take the shipment did you?"

Liliana nodded, "I did, but I got rid of it before it did any real harm".

Hondo laughed again, "Excellent I was beginning to fear the worst. Hmm, I can't imagine Mr. Stagg will be living much longer".

"Well I don't want to spoil any surprises" Liliana shrugged, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Hondo cupped his hands behind his back, "Nope just wanted to warn you is all".

"Well thanks I didn't know you cared".

"Hey I take offense to that" Hondo barked, "Even though we tried to kill each other once I considered your father a personal friend so it's only natural for me to give aid to his child if she is in danger".

Liliana shrugged, "Well thanks again, once I'm done on Corellia I'll be heading to Nar Shaddaa".

"Oh ho so you've gone back to Corellia?" Hondo snickered looking over to Alexandra, "So is that the girl you had relations with then?"

Alexandra blushed and took a step back making Hondo laugh.

"There's no need to be embarrassed little lady".

Liliana cut him off, "That's not her Hondo, Alex is just a friend I'm spending time with is all".

Hondo had a sinister grin, "What kind of time?"

Liliana chuckled, "Its going to sound like I'm hanging up on you, but" she paused and gave Alexandra a quick smirk, "That's because I'm hanging up on you".

Turning off the hologram Liliana turned to face Alexandra, "Well looks like my dance card just filled up again".

"Is that guy really a friend of yours?" Alexandra asked her.

"I wouldn't say friend" Liliana admitted, "But he has a…let's say vague sense of honor. He's helped me before, he said it was because he owed a debt to my father, but…eh it doesn't matter".

"So what will you do now? About the guy trying to kill you?"

"What do you think?" Liliana asked her.

Alexandra looked away from her seeming afraid of her at that moment, "Do you have to kill him?"

"Yeah, I do" Liliana said, "Not just because he's trying to kill me he's a pig he kidnaps people and sells them into slavery".

Alexandra gasped, "That's horrible. How does he get away with it?"

"Because slave trading is legal on Nar Shaddaa" Liliana told her, "What bothers me though is he's a coward, to suddenly have enough balls to try and kill me himself something must be up".

"Are you going to be ok?"

Liliana smiled at her, "You don't have to worry about me Alex I've dealt with a lot worse than him before. All I have to do is show up in his favorite bar and he'll wet himself in front of everyone".

Alexandra lowered her eyes again, "Just promise you'll be careful".

Liliana stood up, "Of course I will".

Liliana's comlink beeped and Ahsoka's voice called out to her, "Liliana we found them, Alexandra's parents are alive".

Alexandra's face lit up when she heard Ahsoka's words, "They're alive" she gasped, "They're alive".

Liliana raised her comlink to her lips, "Well what are you waiting for? Send a speeder out here we're not walking".

"My parents are alive" Alexandra muttered.

Liliana fell silent as tears of joy began forming in Alexandra's eyes as she jumped forward and hugged her.

Wrapping her arms around her Liliana whispered, "I told you we'd find them".

Alexandra suddenly fell silent and backed away from her, "I'll still get to see you right? You'll come back to see me right?"

"Of course I will" Liliana said looking into her eyes, "Just be sure to have a clear schedule when I show up".

Alexandra nodded, "Deal".

Returning to Coronet, Liliana and Alexandra rejoined Ahsoka who was waiting for them outside a temporary relief center along with a man and woman behind her. Stopping in front of the relief center Alexandra set her eyes on her parents standing behind Ahsoka tears appearing in her eyes as she jumped out of the land speeder and ran over to them. Climbing out of the speeder Liliana watched with mixed emotions as Alexandra embraced her parents each of them shedding tears of joy to see their daughter alive. Feeling tears of her own run down her face Liliana quickly wiped her eyes and turned to Ahsoka who walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked seeing the tears in Liliana's eyes.

Liliana wiped her eyes again and nodded, "Yeah…I was just thinking about my father. I'll be fine though, thank you for asking".

Ahsoka silently nodded standing next to her watching Alexandra happily reunited with her parents.


End file.
